MI MAS BELLA INSPIRACIÓN
by 100tatum
Summary: : Callie perdió a su mamá a una edad muy temprana y su padre se volvió a casar años después, su madrasta la odia y le hace la vida imposible, mientras que uno de sus hermanastros esta enamorado de ella, sin en cambio ella a ama a Arizona, ESTE FF, TENDRÁ MUERTES (ASESINATOS, HOMICIDIOS, Y SUICIDIO) ASÍ QUE SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO Y POR ESTA RAZON LO CLASIFICARE COMO "M".
1. Chapter 1

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O ALGUNOS DE SUS PERSONAJES, CITAS DE LIBROS, REVISTAS, PROGRAMAS DE TELEVISION, CANCIONES, ETC, PARA EL ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN INTENCION DE INFRINGIR LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR .

_Titulo: __**MI MÁS BELLA INSPIRACIÓN **_

_Resumen: _Callie perdió a su mamá a una edad muy temprana y su padre se volvió a casar años después, su madrasta la odia y le hace la vida imposible, mientras que uno de sus hermanastros esta enamorado de ella, sin en cambio ella a ama a Arizona, ESTE FF, TENDRÁ MUERTES (ASESINATOS, HOMICIDIOS, Y SUICIDIO) ASÍ QUE SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO Y POR ESTA RAZON LO CLASIFICARE COMO "M".

**Mi mas bella inspiración. 1.**

Callie.

Soy Calliope Torres, pero prefiero Callie, solo mi padre me dice Calliope, ahora tengo 17 años, hace 10 años perdí a mi madre, yo era muy cercana a ella y realmente la extraño, ella murió en un accidente de avión, donde también murió mi hermana Aria, esta tenia 6 años y aunque ella no era mi mas grande Fan, era mi hermana y la quería, ella murió rápidamente y mi mamá murió en el hospital.

_Flashback. _

"_mamá no te vayas" decía Callie con gran dolor, estaba en la cama acostada al lado de su mamá, le habían dicho que su madre se iría y que no la volvería a ver._

"_hija… te quiero mucho, nunca olvides eso"_

"_no mamá, te necesito, tengo miedo"_

"_no tienes que tener miedo Calliope, eres y siempre has sido fuerte, cada vez que tengas miedo piensa en algo hermoso y veras que desaparecerá" Lucia hablaba con voz cansada, pero todavía bien para hacer que Callie se sintiera mejor._

"_cuando te volveré a ver?" Callie tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y su mamá lo sabia, así que le limpiaba cada lagrima que le salía._

"_Dentro de muchos años Callie, pero yo siempre te estaré viendo, y cuando te sientas sola voltea al cielo que yo te estaré mirando Calliope"_

"_pero… pero yo no te veré"_

"_pero yo si Calliope, yo siempre te abrazare y te cuidare, nunca te dejare"_

"_mamá" Callie abrazo con mas fuerza a su mamá._

"_Calliope, tu sabes que siempre has sido mi mas bella inspiración verdad?"_

"_si, mamá siempre me lo has dicho al igual que a Aria" Callie no se desprendía de su madre. Además su mamá era una gran pintora y casi todas sus creaciones partían del amor por sus hijas, diciéndoles su más grande inspiración._

"_mamá? Me prometes que te volveré a ver?"_

"_si, hija… te volveré a ver…" su mamá también ya tenia lagrimas le dolía el estarse despidiendo de su hija, pero ahora también volvería a ver a su otra hija, Aria, la cual se sentía culpable por su muerte " Calliope quiero que consigas a una persona que ames, no importa el dinero solo que te ame y que tu seas su prioridad, que no te haga daño a propósito, que no te lastime, que procure por ti, nunca tomes ni fumes mucho Calliope, búscate a alguien que quiera compartir toda la vida contigo, se que eres una niña pero… nunca utilices a otras personas para tu propia satisfacción, come bien, báñate diario, cuídate mucho y se feliz…"_

_Callie escucho todo con atención, pero ahora quería tener una última petición. "mamá?" _

"_si Calliope?"_

"_puedes darme un beso y cantarme esa canción de cuna que tanto me gusta"_

"_claro, para ti todo lo que quieras… acércate" Callie se acerco y abrazo a su mamá alrededor del cuello, mientras que su mamá la besaba en la mejilla y en la frente, Callie se quedo cerca del oído de su mamá y su mamá también estaba cerca del oído de ella –" Callie te amo con todo lo que soy" dijo casi como un susurro pero Callie lo escucho llorando un poco mas._

"_estrella de verano hoy mas rojo estas_

_Será que un sueño triste tuve ayer._

_Mis ojos rojos de llorar están!_

_Bebí mis lágrimas._

_Estrella de verano desde el cielo vee._

_A un niño_ _busco y no lo puedo hallar…_

_El día entero lo eh de buscar_

_En mi sueño lo encontré."_

_Canto Lucia, acaricio la mejilla de Callie, luego le dio un ultimo beso –" te amo Calliope"_

"_yo también te amo mamá" Lucia cerro los ojos al escuchar esto… luego los aparatos del hospital empezaron a sonar y Callie a gritar…. Y una ultima lagrima cayo de los ojos de su madre, de ahí Callie no podía recordar nada mas, solo que despertó y su madre ya se había ido. _

…

Todavía me duele al recordar y lloro, no tanto como antes, ahora es menos… pero no se si algún día deje de llorar por mi mamá, la extraño tanto, ahora, mi papá a los 8 años se caso con otra mujer, ella se llama Sara, y tiene dos hijos… bueno una hija y un hijo, Mark se llama uno y su hija se llama Lauren , que al parecer son de diferentes padres. Pero el único que me trata bien es Mark. El me defiende cuando su madre me grita o me ofende, creo que le caigo bien o me quiere o eso me gusta pensar. Él tanto como su hermana Lauren ahora están en otro país, lo cual me deja sola con su madre, mientras que igualmente mi padre no esta aquí conmigo.

Sara, mi madrastra, ella me odia siempre me ve mal, no se por que no le he hecho nada, al contrario ella me hace todo, me pone a lavar los trastes y hacer todo el quehacer de la casa, lo cual no entiendo por que tenemos muchas sirvientas, digo, mi padre es rico… creo que por eso se caso con él. Además como el siempre esta en viaje de negocios no sabe lo que su esposa siente por mi.

En fin… ahora me dirijo a la escuela el lugar donde, pues nadie sabe mucho de mí, tengo amigos como Alex, Cristina y Addison, esta última es mi mejor amiga, pero siempre estoy sola…

"aaaaahhhh" grite al sentir a alguien me empujo, doy gracias que caí en le pasto hace que el golpe no se tan fuerte, y ahora esta encima de mi, pero se siente muy liviano… al abrir los ojos, puede ver los mas hermosos ojos azules que he visto en mi vida. La chica, ahora seguía encima de mí, y me miraba a los ojos, primero se veía asustado pero ahora se veían tranquilos y un poco sorprendidos, ella se fue acercando a mí, podía sentir su respiración y sus ojos se posaron viendo mis labios, supongo yo. Esta inclinándose cada vez más a mí…

….

Arizona.

Mi nombre es Arizona Robbins y soy nueva, mi padre es militar y nos cambiamos muy seguido, y ahora vuelvo a comenzar desde cero, yendo a una preparatoria nueva, compañeros nuevos, maestros nuevos … escuela nueva, estoy acostumbrada pero es difícil, siempre es difícil comenzar desde cero, desde nada. Tengo un hermano Tim, pero el es mayor y esta en una escuela militar, casi no lo veo y ahora estoy aquí corriendo por que se me hace tarde para mi primer día de clases.

"oh por Dios, se me olvido el dinero" me voltee y comencé a correr tan rápido como pude, dando gracias por que mi casa no estaba tan lejos de la parada del autobús, pero no avance mucho cuando sentí un golpe y luego caer en blandito. Abrí mi ojos para encontrarme con los ojos marrones mas profundos y hermosos que he visto, en ese instante sentí una gran atracción por esta persona debajo de mi, pero también vio dolor y tristeza en sus ojos, lo cual hizo que me sintiera triste, me estaba acercando para darle un beso, cuando recordé que ni siquiera conocía a esta persona, así que me retracte y me levante lentamente.

"yo lo siento… no me finge por donde iba" dije tímidamente, estirando mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pude apreciar mejor su rostro y silueta, enserio era lo mas maravilloso que había visto en toda mi vida.

"no hay problema" me respondió, tenia una voz muy sexy.

"soy nueva aquí, mi nombre es Arizona, Arizona Robbins" hice mi mas grande sonrisa que pude, que no era tan forzada.

"oh, mi nombre es Callie Torres" ouh, eso es un nombre hermoso, o solo era yo que siento que todo de ella es hermoso?.

"mucho gusto" vi su uniforme y vi que era igual al mío –" así que vamos a la misma escuela, eso es genial"

"si, eso es genial" no parecía muy entusiasmada, y de echo algo triste, ahora se que mi misión es hacer a esta linda persona hacerla sonreír. Así que hice mi súper sonrisa, mostrando mis hoyuelos, y entonces lo vi, vi la mas hermosa sonrisa… ahora nunca querré dejar de verla.

…

**NOTA: Este FF, como ya dije tendrá muertes, por lo cual no creo que muchos les guste ver sufrir mas a sus personajes favoritos, pero tratare de poner momentos de humor, tiernos, etc, que recompensen las muertes.**

**NOTA 2: en un principio iba a poner a Addison como la hermanastra de Callie, pero para ser sinceros me gusta mas Mark en esa parte y ya que necesitaba a una malvada, pues quien mejor que Lauren. Admito que pensé en poner a Abril pero no le queda y Lea, pues tampoco le queda.**

**NOTA 3: bueno es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona y me cuesta hacerlo, espero y que les guste… Gracias por leer.**


	2. mi mas bella inspiración 2

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O ALGUNOS DE SUS PERSONAJES, CITAS DE LIBROS, REVISTAS, PROGRAMAS DE TELEVISION, CANCIONES, ETC, PARA EL ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN INTENCION DE INFRINGIR LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR .

_Titulo: __**MI MÁS BELLA INSPIRACIÓN **_

_Resumen: _Callie perdió a su mamá a una edad muy temprana y su padre se volvió a casar años después, su madrasta la odia y le hace la vida imposible, mientras que uno de sus hermanastros esta enamorado de ella, sin en cambio ella a ama a Arizona, ESTE FF, TENDRÁ MUERTES (ASESINATOS, HOMICIDIOS, Y SUICIDIO) ASÍ QUE SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO Y POR ESTA RAZON LO CLASIFICARE COMO "M".

**Mi más bella inspiración. 2.**

POV CALLIE.

Después de presentarnos, ella me dio una sonrisa y no se como pero hizo que yo sonriera, es algo difícil de explicar.

"mmm, el autobús acaba de llegar Callie" dijo Arizona, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"oh, si" respondí al ver el autobús. Las dos no subimos y no tomamos asiento en la parte de adelante.

"Así que Callie es diminutivo de…?" pregunto Arizona, muy dudosa, y yo realmente no quería responder pero no se que me paso y….

"Calliope, es diminutivo de Calliope" pensé que se burlaría pero solo me dio una sonrisa.

"me gusta ese nombre, te queda" woa, no esperaba eso, todo es transcurso hablamos de cómo era la escuela y todo eso, ella parecía muy interesada en la platica, lo cual se me hizo raro, digo, la escuela es un tema aburrido.

"todo eso suena bien, parece ser un lugar fabuloso" parecía que Arizona nunca podía dejar de sonreír, se veía tan feliz y hasta eso me hacia sentirme feliz, todo en ella era como … magia? No se con que palabras describirla.

"si, supongo que lo es" respondí un poco nerviosa, exactamente no sabia por que. " ya llegamos" dije al ver la escuela, esta era una prepa grande y muy bonita, con grandes arboles en la entrada.

"ok" respondió Arizona, luego bajamos del autobús para mi sorpresa al bajar, vi que una chava, alta, delgada de pelo rubio pero no tanto como el de Arizona se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, Arizona también la abrazo y le sonrió. Sentí un poco de enojo, como si fuera Arizona de mi propiedad, si no fuera que apenas la conozco pensaría que son… Celos.

Luego de un segundo, Arizona se aparto de ella y nos presento.

"Callie esta es mi prima Teddy… y Teddy esta es Callie… que supongo que ya la conoces" Teddy se me quedo viendo, después de unos segundos me saludo.

"mucho gusto Callie, te he visto en la escuela pero nunca he tenido el placer de conocerte… y gracias por traer a mi prima, ella no es muy buena en ubicarse… hey" Arizona le dio un golpe en el brazo, lo cual al parecer si le dolió a Teddy –" solo decía la verdad", Arizona solo le enseño la lengua-" eso es infantil Arizona" rodando los ojos Teddy, para mi presenciar esta escena fue muy chistosa.

"si el placer es mío" respondí, yo por mi parte nunca había visto a Teddy, y no se me puede culpar, yo casi no le presto atención a los que me rodean.

"bien, ya basta de platicas… quiero conocer mi nuevo salón, quieres enseñármelo Calliope?" otra vez esa sonrisa, por Dios, enserio yo… no se que tiene que cuando quiero decir que no…

"si, claro"

"genial… Teddy vienes?"

"si, mi primera clase es contigo" respondió Teddy leyendo el horario de Arizona.

"oye, como lo sacaste? estaba en mi mochila" admito eso me sorprendió igualmente.

"muy fácil Ari, si no estuvieses coqueteando con Callie, te habrías dado cuenta" sonrió felizmente por lo que dijo, Arizona se puso roja al igual que yo, claro en ella era mas notorio… ahora que lo pienso, podría ser que tal vez Arizona me… no o si?. Además a mi nadie me ha gustado, no desde George y Erica, pero con ellos todo termino mal.

"TEDDY!" grito Arizona, viéndola molesta es … linda.

"si, si Arizona, ya cálmate y vámonos" caminamos hasta su salón y la deje con Teddy, todo el trayecto fue de hablar de cosas vergonzosas de Arizona, y el imaginarme a una pequeña Arizona haciendo esas cosas hacían que mi corazón se derritiera.

"bien, ya llegamos Arizona" dijo Teddy, Arizona le dio una mirada como de que se adelantara, pero al parecer Teddy no entendía, hasta que le cayo el veinte –"oh, si … apartare la banca, solo que apúrate, te quedan 5 minutos" luego se metió a su salón.

"gracias Callie… y me pregunta si podría verte una vez mas? Aparte de las clases…" Arizona tartamudeando y con nerviosismo parecía encantadora –" lo que trato de decir es que me gustaría ser tu amiga, soy una amiga increíble"

"claro que podremos ser amigas, eso seria muy bueno" Arizona me dio una sonrisa, si, bueno yo quiero ser su amiga y pasar mas tiempo con ella de lo que pueda.

"genial… nos vemos en las próximas clases y hora de la salida?"

"si claro"

"yay" dijo casi saltando, enserio esta persona que tendría que estar mas cerca de ser adulto parece estar mas cerca de la niñez, ojala y nunca deje de ser así.

"yay?" pregunte.

"si, ya sabes como hurra?"

"oh, ya entendí… ya me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde"

"si.. Nos vemos" con eso me fui a mi salón que gracias a Dios se encuentra a unos cuantos metros del de Arizona y Teddy.

…

"por Dios, Callie pensé que nunca llegarías" dijo Addison en el momento en el que entre, casi, casi regañándome.

"yo mmm lo siento?" dije mientras tocaba mi nunca con la mano apenada, no se por que

"ok, solo estaba preocupada que esa vieja bruja de tu madrastra te hiciera algo, y no lo hizo?" Addison era una gran amiga, ella había puesto en su lugar a Sara algunas ocasiones, cosa que yo no he hecho, con todas las mentiras que le ha dicho a mi padre de mi… prefiero mantenerme al margen, además Sara no podía hacerle nada a Addison, Addison al igual que yo era rica, y creo que un poco mas, su padre tenia una cadena de hoteles al igual que mi padre, y ellos hablaban de una fusión pero no era algo bueno para ellos, así que solo eran amigos al igual que yo y Addison, además ellos tenían negocios en común con otros empresarios, así que Sara no podía tocar a Addison, por que todos se darían cuenta de que clase de persona es.

"no, Addison conocí a un chica…"

"oh, una chica eh?... por eso traes esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja" creo que en ese momento me puse toda roja, pero , Claro como una chica como Arizona podría fijarse en mi, ella es tan alegre… todo lo contrario a mi.

"solo es una amiga Addison"

"oh, si y como se llama?"

"Arizona Robbins, es prima de una tal Teddy"

"oh, si, si creo que la conozco, no sabia que tenia una prima en la escuela"

"no, ella es nueva"

"bueno, bueno"

"buenos Días jóvenes…" y comenzaron las clases, y yo en lo único que podía pensar era en la sonrisa de Arizona, eso era todo en lo que pensaba.

…

POV ARIZONA.

Esta era mi segunda clase y no podía dejar de pensar en Callie, solo tenia tres clases con Calliope, pero yo quería tener todas con ella, sentía que tenia que hacer que estar siempre con Callie, todavía pienso que ella ha sufrido mucho, se nota en ella aun cuando esta sonriendo, creo que es una persona muy fuerte, y solo quisiera siempre verla sonreír, no se por que, no creo poder estar enamorada de ella tan rápidamente, pero a lo mejor es amor a primera vista, dicen que cuando te enamoras a primera vista es por que fue el amor de tu vida en una vida pasada, yo no creo en eso o no creía en eso, hasta hoy.

"hey Arizona" susurra Teddy, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"si?"

"deberías dejar de suspirar, casi todo el salón ya se dio cuenta, solo falta la profesora" dijo burlonamente. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que he estado suspirando.

"yo no me había dado cuenta" dije con timidez, creo que si, me estoy enamorando de alguien que tan solo estuve cerca 30 minutos o menos.

"bueno ya relájate, la veras en la siguiente clase, así que ya relax"

"señorita Altman y señorita Robbins favor de poner atención a la clase o salirse" dijo la profesora, Teddy me miro como si yo fuer la culpable.

"lo sentimos" dijimos al mismo tiempo, la profesora asintió y siguió explicando la clase. 20 minutos termino la clase, dando gracias a Dios que por fin vería una vez mas a Callie… Calliope.

…

"Arizona, ahora si ya podrías dejar de suspirar, la siguiente clase te toca con ella, bueno a las dos" dijo Teddy, no es que no quiera a Teddy, solo que ella tiene las mismas clases que yo, preferiría que fuera con Callie.

"que, no es mi culpa Teddy"

"no puedo creer que estés enamorada de alguien que no conoces Arizona" dijo Teddy, muy preocupada, siento que algo sabe…

"Teddy, me estas ocultando algo?"

"yo, no te oculto nada, solo que tienes que tener cuidado"

"cuidado de que?"

"mira Arizona, Callie viene de una familia rica, si, ella ha sufrido mucho, perdió a su mamá a temprana edad, luego vino George un chico, que no puedo creer que Callie haya querido y la destruyo, siendo infiel con otra chica, luego apareció esa chica Erica y se fue sin decirle un adiós y Addison siempre la cuida, mas desde lo de Erica, aparte hay rumores de que su madrastra la odia Arizona, así que mas que cuidado para ti, es para ella" eso fue brutal, no puedo creer que Callie haya pasado por todo eso, eso explica la tristeza en sus ojos, por lo menos tiene a esa tal Addison.

"Teddy, yo ni siquiera se que siente Callie por mi, y tienes razón apenas nos conocemos, no pasa nada Teddy, lo digo en serio y si pasara lo mayor que quisiera será la felicidad de ella"

"eso significa que si sientes algo por Callie?" pregunto, mientras caminábamos a nuestra próxima clase.

"tengo que ser honestad Ted, creo que si siento algo por ella"

" y eso significa que vas hacer algo para que salga contigo?" no me gusta a donde lleva todas las preguntas de Teddy.

"si, Teddy, ese es mi plan, pero no te preocupes Ted, yo solo quiero estar bien con Callie, hacerla reír, que sea feliz, yo no soy mala Ted, nunca le haría algo malo a ella"

"solo tengo miedo que las dos salgan lastimadas Arizona, Callie es muy popular en esta escuela, por su dinero mas que nada, pero tiene personas que la quieren, solo no intentes nada con ella por favor"

"no puedo jurar nada" al irnos acercando al salón yo miraba el suelo, pensando como hacer que Callie fuera para mi, en algún momento u otro estoy en el suelo por segunda vez en el día.

"yo lo siento Arizona" dijo Callie, bueno eso lo supe al escuchar su voz y lo corroboré al verla. Me dio su mano para que me levantara, debo fijarme por donde voy.

"no pasa nada, Calliope, solo fue mi culpa" sonreí,

"Calliope?" dijo una chava a su lado, casi del mismo tamaño al de Callie.

"si, Addison,… esta es Arizona, Arizona esta es Addison" nos presento. Mirando a Addison, se nota que puede ser intimidante.

"un gusto en conocerte" salude.

"el placer es mío" respondió, luego me acorde que Teddy estaba detrás de mi.

"oh, si esta es mi prima Teddy que supongo que ya la conoces…"

"Teddy, no sabia que tenias una prima" me interrumpió Addison, al parecer no es muy cortes que digamos.

"si, ella apenas acaba de llegar a la ciudad" no se por que, pero siento que seré cuestionada.

…

POV CALLIE.

Addison se le quedo viendo a Arizona un poco raro, no me gustaba a donde iba esto.

"Así que eres nueva?" se dirigió a Arizona.

"si"

"y donde estuviste anteriormente?" no puede ser, ahora le esta haciendo preguntas…. Para que?

"yo, estuve en África, en un país chiquito al sur"

"ok… que son tus padres?"

"mi mamá ama de casa y mi padre es coronel, vengo de familias de militares" ok, esto no me creo que este bien, pero no se por que no la detengo.

"mmm, eso significa que te volverás a mudar de esta ciudad?" admito esa es buena pregunta, y mi corazón se hizo chiquito por esa pregunta, yo espero que no.

"yo… espero poder quedarme aquí" me miro a los ojos o solo fue mi imaginación? –"tengo 17 años y cuando cumpla los 18, mi padre dice que puedo elegir quedarme donde yo quiera, así que todo depende de… este lugar" creo que me volvió a mirar cuando dijo "depende de…"

"ok… esta bien, luego me gustaría tener una mejor platica contigo, pero ahora entremos a clases" solté un suspiro que no sabia que lo estaba guardando y luego Arizona me dio una sonrisa reconfortante, supongo que vio que me sentí un poco incomoda, entramos al salón, donde nos sentamos cerca nos teníamos a lado, pero Teddy y Addison.

La clase avanzo sin contra tiempos, pero nosotras nos mirábamos, cuando nuestras miradas se topaban nos volteábamos inmediatamente y sentía un rubor que creo que también vi en Arizona varias veces, así que ahora siento que tal vez ella también sienta algo… o solo eso espero.

Todas las clases que nos tocaron juntas fueron así, nos sentamos juntas y Teddy junto con Addison detrás de nosotras.

Addison y yo siempre tenemos las mismas clases, ya que un tío de Addison es el director de la escuela, y este adora a su sobrina ya que no tiene hijos y hace todo lo que esta le pide, pero lo mas que le pide es esto, el que siempre estemos en la mismas clases, creo que eso es bueno… pero en estos momentos que siento que Teddy y ellas nos observan es un poco incomodo.

Y bueno ahora es la hora de la salida.

…

POV ARIZONA.

Eso de que Teddy y Addison se sentaran detrás de mi y de Callie, no fue muy agradable, pero se que solo nos tratan de cuidar y por fin se acabaron las clases ahora podremos irnos y tal vez ver a Callie antes de que cada quien tome su camino, que creo que será después de tomar el camión ya que las dos nos vinimos juntas.

"hey Calliope" dije, en el momento que la vi, estaba con Addison y yo con Teddy.

"Arizona" sonrió al verme, bueno a lo mejor solo esta feliz, pero me gusta pensar que soy la razón de su sonrisa.

"nos vamos juntas?" pregunte un poco tímida.

"yo, si… pero seria ahora, tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa" dijo, me sentí triste, pero algo es mejor que nada, yo iba a contestar cuando Addison se acerco a mi.

"Callie no te importaría irte con Teddy, yo quisiera hablar con Arizona" esto no creo que será fácil, Callie asintió, pero se veía igual de nerviosa que yo.

"ok" dije, al ver que nadie había tomado mi opinión, en el primer autobús, subimos las cuatro, Callie con Teddy y yo, yo con Addison, no es que me moleste pero yo preferiría pasar tiempo con Callie. Nos sentamos en la parte de hasta atrás, mientras Teddy y Callie en la parte de adelante.

"me gusta mirar por la ventana, ver los arboles y flores" hablo Addison, creo que lo hace asi para que no me sienta tan incomoda, pero no esta sirviendo.

"si, se ve … bonito" , Addison volteo a verme y me dio una sonrisa, es bonita pero no tanto como la de Callie.

"Arizona, Callie ha sufrido mucho, creo que ya lo has de saber, ya que muchos conocen a Callie, pero nadie se le acerca mucho, ella y yo nos conocemos desde niñas, y he visto cosas dolorosas… a lo que voy, si vas a lastimarla es mejor que te alejes de ella" eso fue directo. –" se que sientes algo por ella, se nota en tus ojos, pero eres hija de militares, es probable que estés hoy pero mañana… Callie se merece a alguien que la ame" no voy a negar eso, Callie se merece lo mejor.

"me alegro que te des cuenta que me gusta Callie" eso me sorprendió, el no contestar nerviosa, luego vi hacia donde Callie estaba sentada junto con Callie, parecía divertirse mucho con mi prima… eso es bueno, pero en el fondo creo sentir algo de celos –" yo, yo no me ire de aquí, no sin Callie, Addison, se que solo la he conocido 8 horas, pero me ha atrapado y solo ella misma podrá soltarme, se que ha sufrido mucho, y yo quiero borrar su tristeza con los momentos felices que yo con gusto, haría" Addison me miro sorprendida, no la culpo hasta yo misma me sorprendí. –" pero yo no se si ella sepa lo que siento, asi que ahora solo me conformo con ser su amiga y lo seria siempre si ella no me quisiera como algo mas" agache la cabeza, tristemente, esta era una de las cosas que no me gustarían, ser solo su amiga… no, yo quiero algo mas.

"vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, Callie siente algo por ti" creo que ahora tengo una sonrisa –" no la he visto sonreír tanto, hasta hoy que te conoció, Arizona, solo por favor nunca la hagas sufrir, por que si no…"

"me mataras, o descuartizaras? No te preocupes, no le pienso hacer daño" 5 minutos después, tanto yo como Callie llegamos a nuestro destino, Gracias a Dios que Addison y Teddy viven mas lejos, ahora podre estar con Callie.

"asi que, que te dijo Addison? Espero que no te aya…" empezó a hablar un poco nerviosa.

"nada malo, solo que ella te quiere mucho, y que ustedes son buenas amigas"

"oh, bueno eso no es malo" vi, como sintió un alivio.

"si, no fue malo, fue bueno" Callie miro su reloj, y luego se puso un poco tensa.

"ya es tarde tengo que irme corriendo… nos vemos mañana?" dijo mientras corria y se alejaba.

"si, claro hasta mañana!" grite, luego… luego ella ya no estaba, este ha sido el momento mas trise del dia.

…

POV CALLIE.

Creo que Addison la amenazo o algo, yo se que ella solo trata de protegerme, pero a veces actúa como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve.

Hubiese querido pasar mas tiempo con Arizona, pero tengo que ir a preparar la comida, ya que la señor Sara, prefiere que yo haga la comida en lugar de la cocinera cuando llegan sus hijos de sus viajes… cada día me cae peor esa señora.

"ya era momento que llegaras, niña" dijo Sara, en el momento que me vio

"si, señora" respondí.

"apúrate… que hoy llegan mis hijos" me contesto molesta, bueno, espero ya casi cumplir los 18 para poder alejarme de este lugar.

"ya estoy en eso"

"mas te vale, apúrate, llegaran en dos horas" con eso, me dejo y me fui a la cocina.

"otra vez esa vieja bruja te hace hacer la comida" dijo la cocinera, su nombre es Camila, y ella sabe todo lo que me hace esa señora, al igual que todos los sirvientes, paso mas tiempo con ellos que con mis padres, a veces creo que les importo mas a ellos que a mi propio padre.

"si" simplemente respondí.

"no es necesario que haga algo señorita Callie, nosotros nos encargamos de todo, usted vaya a estudiar o a divertirse"

"sabe que no puedo hacer eso, la ultima vez que lo hice, la señora fue con mi papá y me castigo dos semanas"

"pero eso no es su culpa, esa señora, le mintió"

"si, pero que hacer, le cree mas a esa señora que a mi"

"bueno, ya no ponga esa cara… y disfrutemos de este tiempo" me agrada Camila, ella es de siempre sonreír y vivir el presente, no como yo que vivo en el pasado desde que mi madre murió.

Hora y media mas tarde la comida esta echa y me voy a mi cuarto a estudiar y tomarme una ducha. Y sonrio al recordar a Arizona. hace que mi corazón palpite al mil por hora de tan solo pensar en ella.

Ahora estoy en mi escritorio, haciendo la tarea, cuando siento que alguien se acerca detrás de mi y me cubre los ojos.

"quien soy" escucho la voz de un hombre, e inmediatamente se de quien es esa voz.

"Mark!" mi hermanastro, y es bueno verlo.

"si, ese soy yo" dijo, dándome una vuelta para tenerlo frente a frente, el me sonríe, su sonrisa es buena pero no tanto como la de Arizona.-" ten te traje esto" me da una rosa, y una caja de chocolates.

"Gracias Mark"

"tu sabes que todo para la niña mas hermosa de mi vida" me sonrojo al escuchar eso, el es tan bueno conmigo, el me recuerda a mi madre, al igual que ella, el pinta y es tan amable, lo quiero mucho, creo que el será un pintor o algo así, el dice que quiere hacer una obra impresionante que todos lo reconozcan.-" mi mamá no te hizo nada malo verdad?"

"tu sabes como es tu mamá" simplemente digo.

"una vieja bruja" el dice

"Mark!" lo regaño, no es bueno hablar mal de una mamá, así sea mala con otras personas, he visto como esa señora tiene un gran amor pos sus hijos.

"es la verdad Callie, ella es mala, con todo el mundo" por lo menos ve la verdad.

"Mark, por lo menos tienes a tu mamá, yo no" y siento una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla, el se arrodilla al frente mío y me la quita con un beso.

"lo siento Cal, yo se que no debería hacer eso, pero es que es tan mala contigo, y no me gusta… no me gusta como te trata ni ella, ni mi hermana" puedo ver que dice la verdad con tan solo escucharlo.

"si, ok… pero ya es hora de comer Mark, ve, antes de que tu mamá"

"si, ya se, nos vemos… " me sonríe y sale, si no fuera por el y Addison, no se que seria de mi, me vuelvo a hacer mi tarea cuando alguien mas se acerca a mi, y se que no es Mark.

"vaya, vaya, si que tienes embobado a mi hermanito, Cal" dice Lauren.

"no se de que hablas"

"no te hagas la loca, tu sabes que mi hermano esta enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vio, no se que le diste para que se fijara en ti…"

"Lauren!" grito Mark –"mamá dice que ir a comer" le dice serio, ella solo hace una mueca de fastidio y sale. –" disculpa Callie, yo me encargare de ella" y con eso cierra la puerta y se sale. A veces creo que Mark, si esta enamorado de mi, pero no quiero que me confíense su amor… y menos ahora que siento algo por alguien mas.

…

POV ARIZONA.

Estoy tendida en mi cama, después de haberme duchado y haber echo la tarea, ahora solo pienso en Callie, ella … ella es hermosa, inteligente, amable, increíble, linda… y todos los adjetivos calificativos que describan todo lo genial que es. Miro el techo de mi cuarto y es como si viera a Callie, ojala que piense en mi, como yo en ella.

Escucho que tocan la puerta –" adelante" respondo, y veo que mi madre, me trae galletas y leche, no se por que, pero me gusta.

"hey, mi bebe" dice mi mamá.

"mamá… no soy un bebe, tengo 17 y próximamente 18" digo con orgullo.

"nada de eso Arizona, siempre serás mi bebe, así tengas tus propios hijos y nietos" me reprocha mi mamá, hijos? Mmm, nunca he querido hijos pero cuando dijo hijos, pensé en mini-Callies, no se por que, de todas maneras todavía soy muy joven para pensar en eso.

"ok mamá, pero nunca lo digas frente de alguien mas"

"si, si, primero quieren pasar tiempo con uno todo el día y luego no pueden ni verte 5 minutos"

"eso no fue lo que…"

"lo se cariño, solo bromeo… así que dime como te fue en tu primer día? Conociste a alguien… o lo hiciste verdad? Y quien es ella" creo que me delate con mi sonrisa, estúpida sonrisa.

"si, su nombre es Callie, Callie Torres, ella es genial mamá… pero ha sufrido mucho y yo no se como hacerla hacer siempre feliz, no se mamá" simplemente digo.

"oh, mi pequeña, tu puedes hacer feliz a cualquiera, además esa tal Callie, ha de ser muy afortunada el día que se fije en ti, pero dale tiempo… apenas la conoces"

"si, solo espero que se fije en mi, en algún momento"

"lo hará, lo hará… ahora dime que tal es la escuela y Teddy" yo le platico todo, pero mis pensamientos solo están en Callie… me gustaría decir algún día mi Calliope.

…

**Nota: disculpen por la tardanza, pero tenia otros FF que también tenia que escribir y me retrase.**

**Nota 2: los capítulos serán mas largos, no prometo que todos pero si su mayoría.**

**Nota 3: gracias por leer.**


	3. mi mas bella inspiración 3

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O ALGUNOS DE SUS PERSONAJES, CITAS DE LIBROS, REVISTAS, PROGRAMAS DE TELEVISION, CANCIONES, ETC, PARA EL ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN INTENCION DE INFRINGIR LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR .

_Titulo: __**MI MÁS BELLA INSPIRACIÓN **_

_Resumen: _Callie perdió a su mamá a una edad muy temprana y su padre se volvió a casar años después, su madrasta la odia y le hace la vida imposible, mientras que uno de sus hermanastros esta enamorado de ella, sin en cambio ella a ama a Arizona, ESTE FF, TENDRÁ MUERTES (ASESINATOS, HOMICIDIOS, Y SUICIDIO) ASÍ QUE SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO Y POR ESTA RAZON LO CLASIFICARE COMO "M".

** Mi más bella inspiración. 3. **

_Triste mortal, solamente es un siervo__  
__Loco de amor, es su amor, lo que anhelo__  
__Mi bella flor, ruego a dios,__  
__Dame el valor, pues sin ella nada soy ni tengo___

_Hoy te busqué y te hallé en mis sueños__  
__Soy un ladrón, pues robarte pretendo__  
__Mi bella flor, ruego a dios__  
__Dame el valor, solamente quiero robarle un beso_

POV CALLIE.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que conocí a Arizona, y debo decir que me encanta, no puedo dudar que hay una conexión con ella, muy especial, creo que esto supera por mucho lo de George y Erica, con ellos todo era bueno pero con Arizona es fenomenal y me trata bien, es buena amiga, pero no se si sienta algo por mi como para llegar a ser algo mas. Addison me dice que Arizona siente algo por mí, pero yo no le creo, ella se comporta como una amiga.

Por otro lado, Mark pasa mucho tiempo conmigo en la casa, ahora esta estudiando en un escuela privada, como su hermana Lauren que me sigue tratando mal, pero Mark no la deja, él, es muy atento y amable conmigo, a veces me trae flores, y me ha regalado un cuadro que ha hecho, es de un paisaje de una selva con unos leones, debo decir que tiene talento, me gustaría tener un talento como él. Creo que Mark se siente atraído por mi, el es muy guapo y no veo por que no anda con otras mujeres, lo cual se me hace raro.

"Callie!" grito Mark, antes de que saliera para ir a la escuela.

"si, Mark" le sonrió, y el me devuelve la sonrisa, se acerca a mi.

"me preguntaba si puedo irte acompañar a la parada, ya sabes… hoy no tengo clases y pues yo..." es tan tierno cuando se pone nervioso.

"puedes acompañarme a la parada Mark, pero que sea rápido, ya sabes como se pone tu mamá" si, esa señora era peor cuando sabia que su hijo pasaba tiempo conmigo.

"enserio? Gracias" dijo, y nos fuimos, yo no se por que me dio las gracias, creo que es por que sigue nervioso, o algo así, lo cual también es raro, he visto como se lleva con sus amigas y amigos y no es nada como esto, conmigo es gentil, amable y caballeroso, con sus amigas mujeres, es igual pero no nervioso y atento.

Caminamos, guardando nuestra distancia.

"y como te ha ido tus clases Callie?" pregunto Mark.

"bien Mark y tu?"

"bien, bien"

"he escuchado que te me tiste en un concurso de… dibujo?"

"si, si… es un concurso muy bueno"

"y ya sabes que dibujar?"

"no, todavía no… tengo dos meses para mandar la imagen"

"ok, espero que te vaya bien" levante la cabeza y vi que Arizona ya estaba en la parada, pero todavía no me había visto.

"rayos, se me hace tarde Callie" dijo Mark, yo no le había puesto atención hasta que escuche mi nombre y lo vio corriendo.

"Gracias Mark!" le grite, él sonrió y me dijo hasta luego con la mano, luego me voltee para ver Arizona con su sonrisa.

Ella y yo varias veces nos vamos juntas a la escuela y nos regresamos juntas, he aprendido cosas de ella como que dibuja igual que Mark, solo que ella dibuja paisajes o casas, dice que quiere ser Arquitecta cuando sea mayor, y poder crear las mas hermosas construcciones, que varias personas les guste y que ahí compartan lo momentos mas felices de su vida. Hablando de esto, yo no se que quiero estudiar, no tengo una gran pasión por nada.

Me acerco hasta donde esta Arizona. "buenos días" digo al estar ya cerca de ella.

"buenos días Callie" dice, y yo siento que mis piernas se doblan-" como pasaste tu fin de semana?"

"aburrido" conteste, y es que solo estoy en mi casa, haga tarea, quehacer, riego las plantas y… bueno solo labores, hasta la tarde que termino todo y solo veo películas o estoy en la computadora.

"siempre me dices eso"

"es que siempre es aburrido… no como tu que en el mes que has estado ya saliste con 8 mujeres diferentes, no se como haces eso" yo se que ella es gay u homosexual, por que un día en un juego…

_Flashback._

_Hace dos semanas, casa de Addison, estaba Addison, Callie, Arizona y Teddy, estaban juntas, por un trabajo en equipo que terminaron rápido, todas ellas se llevaban muy bien y se hicieron amigas muy pronto, así que decidieron jugar o mas bien preguntar cosas privadas._

_Era el turno de Addison para preguntarle a Arizona._

"_vamos a ver, tu cuantas novias has tenido?" Arizona se puso roja y Callie se sorprendió por la pregunta, Teddy como si no fuera algo del otro mundo._

"_tu eres…?" pregunto Callie._

_Arizona volteo a ver a Callie-" si, soy homosexual" dijo tímidamente, pero no sabia por que._

"_si, si no importa Callie es bi, así que cuantas novias?" pregunto una vez mas Addison, Callie le dio una mirada casi para matarla, pero Arizona ya sabia esto, así que no le sorprendió._

"_creo que es un número grande" dijo Teddy, conociendo a su prima, ella más o menos sabía que Arizona era una "mujeriega" por así decirlo o rompe corazones._

"_Teddy" advirtió Arizona._

"_bueno, ya solo da un número" dijo Addison ya queriendo saber, y Callie, bueno ella solo esperaba que no fuera un número grande._

"_ok, ok…mmm 2, solo dos" Arizona respondió y Callie sintió un alivio._

"_entonces por que Teddy dijo…"_

"_ella no sabe nada, no sabe lo que dice" defendió Arizona._

"_oye, cuando estuvimos juntas a los 12 años ya habías tenido novia y a los dos meses otra.. Y así sucesivamente… la que no sabe lo que dice y miente eres tu" Teddy se defendió._

_Arizona miro a Callie que se veía un poco incomoda y tensa._

"_Así que danos el dato correcto Arizona" Addison volvió a hablar._

"_esa es la verdad, novias formales dos"_

"_y las novias no formales?" Dijo Teddy._

"_no lo se, fueron como 8"_

"_aja, y ahora las que solo querían besarte y llegar hasta tus pantalones"_

"_Teddy!" grito Arizona esto era muy incomodo –" la pregunta eran novias, si… y no se cuantas querían llegar hasta ahí, si, ahora cállate"_

"_bueno, según yo… era como la cuarta parte de la escuela secundaria en el primer ciclo, así que…"_

"_digan que esto no esta pasando" se puso roja y se fue al baño, a Callie el dieron celos pero a la vez muy divertido._

…

"hey eso no es cierto, solo Sali con dos y fue para ayudarles en un trabajo"

"crees que te voy a creer?"

"deberías… además tu podrías salir con quien quieras" _si, contigo, contigo quisiera salir_, pensé al escucharla.

"si tu lo dices"

"que, por Dios, cualquiera quisiera salir contigo"

"ha si como quien?"

Ella se puso roja, y no contesto.

"ves, ni tu misma me puedes contestar, además yo, yo no creo que alguien este interesado por mi" dije, y es que aunque Mark me de señales nunca me ha dicho nada o soy muy ciega para verlo y aunque me guste mucho Arizona y me trate bien tampoco me ha dicho nada, y yo quisiera que me dijera algo.

"Calliope… yo… yo" Arizona quería decirme algo, pero no quería oírlo, no ahora… ni siquiera se de que podrá estar hablando pero sabia que ahora no podría escucharlo. Alzo la vista y vio que ya habían llegado a su destino.

"Arizona es hora de bajarnos" le dijo, y Arizona, agacho la mirada y luego volvió a sonreír.

"si, ok.. Ya bajémonos" con esto se bajaron del autobús.

…

POV ARIZONA.

Yo quería decirle lo que sentía, pero no pude, siento que ella me evito decírselo, además hoy la vi llegando con un chavo guapo, creo que ha de ser su hermanastro por las veces que me ha contado como es él, que al parecer es bueno con ella, el único por lo que tengo entendido.

_Flashback._

"_no puedo creer que tu hermanastra y tu madrastra te hagan tanto daño" Arizona había escuchado todo, como Lauren siempre la hacia sentir menos, y aunque Callie nunc a hiciera algo malo su madrastra le mentía a su padre para salirse con la suya._

"_si, pero también tengo un hermanastro, el es alto, ojos de color, delgado, fuerte, en si muy guapo… y el me cuida y es muy amable conmigo, creo que es el único que me quiere" Arizona sabia que era bueno que tuviese a alguien de su parte pero también le hervía de celos._

Además el enserio se ve guapo, seré gay, pero uno no sabe cuando un chico es guapo, y bueno, el se veía con sus ojos a medio morir al ver a Callie y, también él quería tomarla de la mano, y… bueno, solo espero que Callie sea feliz, pero antes quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad.

"oye, no crees que últimamente Addison y Teddy pasan mucho tiempo juntas?" pregunto Callie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"si, supongo que si, pero tu amiga no es y tampoco Teddy, así que de seguro son amigas"

"como nosotras" ella respondió con una sonrisa, yo creo que los sentimientos que tengo hacen que me siente un poco mal que solo piense eso de nosotras.

"si, como nosotras" repetí, mirando al suelo mientras caminábamos. Luego escuche la voz de Teddy.

"ey, Arizona, Callie" dijo saludándonos, y ahí también estaba Addison, mmm, si no conociera a Teddy, creo que concordaría con Callie, al parecer ella siente algo por el amigo de Callie, Alex, no pasa tanto tiempo con Callie pero con Teddy, ha pasado horas y Addison, según tengo entendido, tiene novio que va a otra escuela, y Cristina, bueno ella también no pasa tiempo con Callie siendo su amiga, ella pasa mas tiempo con su novio Owen.

"hola, chicas" respondió Callie, yo solo las salude con una sonrisa, pero al parecer no era como las otras, ya que Teddy , se acerco a mi.

"no te sientes bien verdad?" susurro en mi oído, a veces quisiera que yo no fuera tan obvia.

"yo… no" simplemente no puedo mentir.

"Arizona y yo tenemos que ver algunas cosas de nuestra clase así que si nos disculpan…"

"si, claro" respondió Addison, pero en ella también sabia a que se refería Teddy. Addison siempre ha sabido que yo siento algo por su mejor amiga.

"nos vemos luego Arizona… Teddy" dijo Callie, no se como no se da cuenta de lo que siento. Teddy y yo nos fuimos.

…

Teddy, espero que estuviésemos lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos escuchara Callie ni Addison.

"y bien, ahora que paso?"

"nada Teddy, solo que yo no se si siente algo por mi, se refiere a nosotras como amigas y…"

"que no son amigas?" buen punto, somos amigas.

"lo se"

"mira, Callie siente algo por ti, Addison te lo a dicho, y si ella no te lo dice, es por no quiere salir lastimada y no la culpo…sobre todo contigo"

"que? Yo no tengo nada que ver"

"bueno, tu pasado dice todo lo contrario"

"si, pero eso es tu culpa, no tenias que contar nada"

"oh, vamos, tarde o temprano se sabría, solo fíjate a tu alrededor, ya has conseguido varias personas que te persiguen"

"claro que no"

"si"

"no"

"si"

"ya te dije…"

"Arizona" escuche que me llamaron. Y voltee para ver a una chava de menor grado que yo, ¡rayos!.

"si" sonreí.

"te traje unas galletas que yo hice en mi casa" sonrió, tímidamente y me las dio.

"uh… gracias" dije, aceptándolas, la verdad es que se ven ricas.

"de nada" con eso se fue y yo solo me quede mirando las galletas, abrí la bolsita donde venían, y comí una, mmm, esto sabe rico.

"decías…" dijo Teddy, yo estaba saboreando las galletas.

"quieres una?" pregunte dándole, ella solo se me quedo mirando unos segundos y tomo una.

"sabes a lo que me refería Arizona" comió una e igualmente que yo , la disfruto.

"pero eso no es mi culpa Teddy, además…" suspire y volví a mirar el suelo,–" yo, yo solo la quiero, y no se como declarármele, ella es diferente, es amable, linda, se preocupa por todos antes de que por ella, y cuando sonríe, siento que mi día es perfecto, cuando llega tarde a la parada, me preocupo y cuando no la veo, solo pienso en ella… no se que hacer" dije, sintiéndome derrotada.

"te complicas las cosas, Arizona Robbins no tiene miedo y dice sus sentimientos"

"como si fuera tan fácil"

"si, bueno, quien dijo que todo seria fácil" sonrió, Teddy… luego llegamos a la clase.

…

POV CALLIE.

"y bien Callie, que hiciste?" me pregunto Addison, cuando se alejo Arizona con Teddy, yo sabia que le paso algo, algo en ella cambio cuando dije que solo somos amigas.

"no lo se Addison" mentí o tal vez no, todo pudo haber estado en mi mente.

"Callie, Callie, Callie" dijo moviendo sus cabeza en negación.

"que?" pregunte.

"Arizona, ella te quiere y mucho, enserio, no se como no lo ves"

"tengo miedo Addison, y tú mejor que nadie sabe que mis relaciones terminan fatal" la última parte la dije mas para mí que para nadie más, y Addison noto eso, se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

"Callie, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Arizona" con eso se alejo de mi para voltearse y hacerme señas de que se nos hacia tarde para ir a clase.

…

Las clases comenzaron y yo solo pensaba en Arizona, nunca había sentido una conexión tan fuerte por alguien antes en mi vida y eso me aterra, pero recuerdo que mi mamá no quería que tuviese miedo y que encontrara a una persona que me amara y cuidara… será esa persona Arizona?

Todas las clases fueron iguales, solo en las clases que me toco con Arizona, la miraba de reojo y no ponía atención a la clase, Addison me tuvo que llamar la atención varias veces y Arizona de daba cuenta de esto, pero yo no lo podía evitar.

Ahora estábamos en clase de literatura, y estábamos viendo o mas bien leyendo algunos poemas, no había puesto atención a ninguno hasta que…

"Srita. Robbins, nos haría el favor de leer el poema que se encuentra en la página 56"

" si" dijo Arizona, poniéndose de pie y comenzar a leer.

_Te Amaré en Silencio_

_Te amo y te amaré en silencio,  
porque mi amor es verdadero,  
es pétalos de rosa marchita,  
es alcanzar el cielo, las estrellas,  
no con las manos sino con el pensamiento,  
es mirar a tus ojos queriendo decir te quiero,  
es no poder derribar el muro de silencio entre tú y yo._

Quisiera que ese poema fuera dedicado para mi, que realmente me amara en silencio, pero que algún día me lo digiera, se que es demasiado pronto pero…

_Mi Amor en silencio es mi corazón,  
mi cuerpo buscando el calor de tus brazos, de tus labios,  
es lo más querido, lo más soñado, anhelado._

_Mi Amor en silencio, es mi luz, mi  
oscuridad, mi libertad de amar,  
es vivir el momento sin explicación  
es mis lágrimas, es mi llanto,  
es mi alegría, es mi canto,  
es mi compañía en mi soledad.  
Yo te amaré en silencio así  
escondidita sin que nadie lo sepa,  
ni me vea y mis cartas serán besos,  
mis palabras sueños, yo te amaré en silencio  
como los poetas, cada día de mi vida te escribiré un poema._

Arizona, Arizona, solo podía decir su nombre en mi mente varias veces, y veía sus labios, escuchaba el poema, pero me quedaba viendo más sus facciones.

_Yo te amaré en silencio como aman los poetas,  
y en mis cartas te mandare mis besos  
y te amaré en silencio,  
así escondidita sin que nadie lo sepa te Amaré,  
en silencio Te Amaré._

Todo el salón empezó a aplaudir, cuando Arizona termino de leer, provocando que saliera de mis pensamientos.

"bien echo, Srita. Robbins" dijo la profesora con una sonrisa, al parecer Arizona había cautivado a todos, pero creo que de todos mas a mi.

…

POV ARIZONA.

Cuando leí el nombre de este poema, supe que era para Callie, es muy pronto decir que estoy enamorada, pero … mi mente solo esta con ella. Así que se podría decir que lo leí con el corazón.

Mientras leía, pensaba en Callie, tal como en el poema, había noches que lloraba y era por Callie, cuando sonreía al ver a Callie, cuando estaba sola… Callie, y solo ella.

Y creo que por pensar en ella, el poema me salió bien, tanto que cuando termine de leerlo, todos aplaudieron y hasta la maestra me felicito, lo cual es… raro.

"bien, bien… ahora, podemos seguir con la explicación…" empezó a hablar la maestra, dando un suspiro, vi a Callie, que me sonreía.

…

Dos semanas después.

POV CALLIE.

Hoy voy a ir con Arizona a la playa, no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, pero estaré sola con ella, es algo que planeamos hace un poco de tiempo.

F_lashback. Hace una semana. _

_Callie y Arizona estaban comiendo en la hora de recreo._

"_siempre he querido estar cerca del mar" dijo Arizona_

"_enserio nunca has estado cerca del mar, visto en vivo y directo?" pregunto Callie._

"_eh, no… los lugares donde estaba no eran cerca del mar, como aquí, he conocido algunas lagunas y ríos, pero no el mar en todo su esplendor"_

"_bueno, yo podría llevarte, de echo hay una pequeña casa que le pertenece a mi familia, y esta ahí, así que podríamos pasar todo el día… digo, si tu quieres"_

"_claro que si, por su puesto" Arizona salto de la emoción. _

"_bueno, entonces que te parece el sábado, la próxima semana"_

"_genial"_

…

Me costo trabajo convencer a mi padre, sobre todo por mi madrastra, pero lo logre tengo su permiso y las llaves de la casa por dos días.

"hola Calliope" dijo Arizona, al llegar hasta mí, vestía un pescador de color blanco y una blusa azul, se veía bien.

"hola… ya nos vamos" pregunte.

"si, claro" me sonrió y tomamos un autobús para la playa, pude haber traído un coche de mi padre, pero me sentiría incomoda. El recorrido no era mayor de 30 minutos, y en ese tiempo, Arizona se quedo dormida, probablemente no pudo dormir bien, me le quede mirando… era como un ángel, no se como describirlo, después de un rato viéndola, mire por la venta, y puede ver el mar, era tan tranquilo, hermoso y ver como el mar se perdía en el horizonte… si, bueno era un buen lugar.

10 minutos mas tarde llegamos.

"Arizona" trate de despertarla, pero hizo un gesto muy chistoso, de molestia.-" Arizona" volví a llamar.

"mmm" se quejo, es tan adorable…

"Arizona"

" 5 minutos mas, hoy es sábado" parece que no se acuerda a donde vamos y que sigue en su casa.

"me gustaría darte 5 minutos mas Arizona, pero ya llegamos a la playa" Arizona, abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso roja, si , creo que si, ella no se acordaba ni con quien estaba, haciendo que me riera.

"uh… lo siento" dijo, al ver donde estaba.

"si, bueno… no importa"

…

POV ARIZONA.

Admito que me sentí avergonzada por no haberme acordado donde estaba y CON QUIEN ESTABA. Pero bueno, eso ya paso.

Ahora estoy de pie frente al mar, debo decir que es impresionante, he visto varias maravillas de la naturaleza, pero esto es diferente a todo.

"Arizona" me llamo Callie, me volteo y veo que esta abriendo una casa, supongo que es la de su familia. –" vamos a entrar".

"si, ok" respondo y la sigo, la casa es acogedora, es de dos pisos, con cocina, sala… cuartos, etc, no es muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña. Y tiene una gran vista.

"bien, mmm, son las 10, que quieres hacer?" me pregunta.

"creo que comer, seria bueno… no desayune" dije tímidamente, y es que aparte de todo, se me hizo tarde y no puede desayunar.

"claro, que quieres que preparemos?" me dijo con un sonrisa.

"si, este… hay un pequeño problema, yo no se cocinar" Callie se rio un poco fuerte y yo, bueno…creo que me puse roja.

"esta bien Arizona, no hay problema, yo puedo cocinar… pero enserio tendrías que aprender, dime que comerias si no están tu mamá?"

"se cocinar algunas cosas, como hacer café"

"eso no es comida"

" también preparo huevos, mmm, este espagueti y… cereal"

"eso no suena bastante bien"

"basta para mi"

"si, si… ahora voy a preparar algo de tocino, huevos, jugo de naranja, pan tostado y bueno… que prefieres eso o el cereal? Por que tenemos cereal"

"lo primero suena genial" como poder rechazar algo echo por Callie.

"bueno… todo estará listo en media hora, podrías ayudarme?" pregunto, y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

"pero a que?" pregunte, si todo se me quema.

"pues, a exprimir las naranjas" oh, eso no es bueno.

"si, claro" sonreí, no podía decirle que no.

…

Media hora despues comimos, Callie cocina delicioso, podría vivir asi el resto de mi vida.

"bien, y ahora que quires hacer?" me pregunto Callie, al terminar de lavar los platos.

"bueno, yo quisiera caminar en la playa, dar un paseo"

"ok" .

Salimos a caminar, estábamos descalzas, pero vestidas como llegamos, era increíble, ver toda la tranquilidad que puede traerte la naturaleza.

" y dime Cal, que quieres estudiar?" le pregunte, yo quería saber mas cosas de ella.

Callie, se detuvo, y yo igual, no creo que haya echo una pregunta inapropiada, además de todos, ella es la que tiene mas probabilidades de ir a una universidad que quiera –"yo, no lo se"

"eh? Como que no sabes?" estoy sorprendida, ella saca buenas calificaciones y bueno, creo que ella puede ser buena en todo.

"simplemente no lo se" se encoje de hombros.

"Calliope, no quiero sonar mal, pero solo falta como tres meses para ver lo de la universidad, será su futuro, es algo que tiene que elegir pronto"

Callie, suspiro –" lo se, es solo que… no tengo una habilidad o algo que me interese tanto"

"todo el mundo tiene una habilidad, solo escoge una carrera donde te sientas a gusto"

"Como que?"

"bueno, usted se ve fuerte, sabe mucho de biología, se preocupa por los demás, eres muy inteligente y sabes cocinar… creo que deberías ser…"

"cocinera, Chef "

"no, yo estaba pensando en que sea un medico, con especialidad en ortopedia… pero estudiar gastronomía suena bien"

Ella sonrio, y luego se me quedo viendo –" si, creo que medico seria genial"

"si, lo seria… lastima que a mi me fascina mas la idea de construir y dibujar"

"eso suena bien"

Despues de esa platica, salimos a jugar volibol, hicimos castillitos de arena, siempre había querido hacer uno, pescamos…. Eso me sorprendió no sabio que Callie podría pescar, además estuvimos en la lancha que era del padre de Callie y vimos algunos pescados de colores, eso fue bonito, vimos una película, comimos pizza y ahora estamos caminando en la playa, mientras el atardecer aparece.

…

POV CALLIE.

Pasar este día con Arizona ha sido increíble, y mas que será hasta el lunes que regresemos a casa, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto, es decir con Addison es divertido pero siempre he estad con ella y alguien diferente es bueno.

Ahora estamos sentadas, yo estoy tomando una pequeña concha de mar, hace tiempo que no agarro una, será por que hace tiempo que no vengo a la playa…

"nunca había visto el mar a esta hora" dijo Arizona, yo miraba del lado contrario jugando con la conchita en mi mano, y escuchaba la tranquilidad de cómo las olas pequeñas iban y venían.

"si es hermoso" respondí, pero no volteé, solo pensaba en lo bien que todo esto se sentía, estar con alguien como ella, que solo me hacia feliz con tan solo pensar su nombre.

"hey Callie…" me di la vuelta y no vi que Arizona estaba tan cerca de mi, que nuestros labios chocaron…. Yo, no se por que, bueno si…. Pero le correspondí el beso a Arizona y ella a mí, aunque fue un beso accidental, así que no estoy segura quien correspondió a quien. En palabras simples fue …. Mágico.

Despues de unos segundos nos separamos, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados.

"Callie…" abrí los ojos y no se por que pero me disculpe.

"yo lo siento, no, no quería hacerlo" dije rápidamente, pero creo que vi una mirada de tristeza por parte de ella.

"yo lo siento" ella dijo y se levanto, yéndose, no se por que a veces soy tan idiota.

…

Arizona estaba en la habitación de huéspedes, no ha salido desde que se metió ahí.

Yo estoy comiendo un poco de pastel con chocolate, estoy afuera de la casa, solo se escucha el sonido del viento, el mar, y todo es tan tranquilo. Miro las estrellas y la luna, siempre me ha gustado verlos, me siento más cerca de mi mamá. Por alguna razón siento que si ella estuviese aquí, primero me regañaría por sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo y luego me obligaría a pedir disculpas.

Termino de comer, ahora esperare hasta mañana, se que debo disculparme y bueno…. ojala no haya sido tan accidental todo.

…

POV ARIZONA.

No se por que se disculpo, fue un accidente pero ….fue el mejor accidente que he tenido, además el beso fue aceptado por ambas, creo que a lo mejor se dejo llevar y , bueno, no fue culpa de nadie.

Ahora, creo que mejor sacare mi mejor sonrisa, dicen que no importa que tan triste estés o mal que te sientas, una sonrisa hace que todo se vea mejor, claro también dicen que es mejor decir tus sentimientos, pero no creo que ahora sea lo mejor. Asi que por eso esta noche… yo solo quiero algo de tiempo.

….

POV MARK.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo Callie?, para mi ella lo es todo, desde el primer día que la vi.

_Flashback_

"_enserio mamá, no se por que tenias que casarte con él, y por si no fuera poco nos obligaste a venir hasta su casa para vivir"_

"_Cállate, es una gran oportunidad este tipo, con su dinero, podremos pagar esas escuelas donde estudias arte" dijo Sara._

"_no puedo creer eso madre, pensé que era por amor, si lo hubiese sabido no te hubiese dejado casarte, eres lo peor" Mark, salió del coche enojado, al salir vio la gran casa y se quedo en Shock, era muy hermosa y grande. _

_Él se acerco a la puerta y como esta solo tenia barrotes, se podía ver todo el jardín, donde vio una niña, morena de pelo negro, no delgada ni tampoco gorda, bueno físicamente era perfecta…. Pero también vio su mirada y se perdió en sus ojos profundos, eran hermosos igual que ella y podía ver su alma ahí, era triste, cansada… desconsolada. Pero también supo que esta persona tenia mucho amor y que é seria el afortunado de eso, asi que si, fue amor a primera vista, no dejaba de verla, mientras ella miraba las plantas y a veces el cielo. _

Nunca podre olvidar esa primera vez que la vi, y desde entonces he querido que fuera mi novia, claro asi como asi no seria pertinente. Pero los dos nos llevamos bien, y eso me agrada, cuando sentí que ya podía pedirle que fuera mi novia, apareció el imbécil de George y Erica.

_Flashback._

_Mark toco la puerta de Callie, pero no abrió, asi que entre y vio a Callie muy entretenida en su celular mandando mensajes._

"_hey Callie?" pregunto Mark, pero Callie no presto atención –"hey Callie?" dijo mas fuerte, asustando a Callie._

"_oh, Mark…" dijo con la cara toda roja, por haber sido sorprendida._

"_que haces?"_

"_yo… " el celular sonó y Callie dio una gran sonrisa._

"_Callie?" su sonrisa se fue, tenia que decirle esto a Mark, solo esperaba que la apoyara._

"_Mark, esto, esto que te diré es algo serio"_

"_pero si te ves tan feliz"_

"_estoy en una relación"_

"_re- relación?" Callie podía notar que esto no le gustaba a Mark mucho._

"_si, pero es diferente… solo prométeme que no vas a decirle a nadie y ya" mirando su celular._

"_yo no le diré a nadie Callie" prometió._

"_es una chica" dijo rápido, pero todavía entendible._

_Mark se dejo caer en la cama, una chica, bueno eso desvanecía sus posibilidades.-"una chica?... ósea que ahora eres…"_

"_bisexual" sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo._

"_eso es genial Callie, si tu la quieres y ella a ti, yo no tengo nada en tu contra, solo quiero que seas feliz"_

_Meses mas tarde._

"_no puedo que ella te haya dejado Callie… ella es una idiota, una pan…"_

"_Mark" regaño Callie._

_Mark se puso de rodillas y le acaricio las mejillas a Callie, limpiándole las lagrimas.-" pero Callie, no la defiendas, yo solo quiero…"_

"_cuidarme, lo se Mark, pero a lo mejor todo es mejor asi, si con el paso del tiempo íbamos a terminar mal, mejor que fue asi"_

"_entonces por que lloras?"_

"_por que la quería, Mark, la quería no la amaba pero se que pude haberlo echo, además me dejo como todo el mundo me deja" empezó a llorar mas Callie y Mark la abrazo. Consolándola._

Admito que me dolió todo eso, asi que no podía pedirle que algo asi, ella no necesitaba una relación amorosa, necesitaba un amigo, amigo que he sido hace unos años.

"hey Mark" dijo Derek acercándose a mí, él es mi mejor amigo y el único que sabe que estoy profundamente enamora de mi hermanastra.

"si?"

"por favor, deja de poner esa cara, si tanto la amas, dile"

"no puedo Mark, tengo miedo a que me rechace"

"bueno, si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás, además puedes decírselo con que le des un beso, si te dice que no, por lo menos ya abras probado su labios"

"Derek" le regaño, -" Crees que no he pensado en robarle un beso? Pues si, pero yo no soy asi, no con ella, ella es todo para mi, además eso seria un abuso de mi parte" besar sus labios, es mi gran sueño, claro no tanto como si fuera mi novia…. Aunque siendo sinceros daría mi vida por un beso de Callie.

"ok, relájate amigo, solo decía, es que bueno, te he conocido de toda la vida y hace mas de dos años, tu no eres el mismo, antes tú no rechazabas a ninguna chica, pero ahora…. Ahora lo haces y bueno, tu no te ves tan feliz, Mark, solo dile lo que sientes"

"no es tan fácil, Derek, no lo es… "

"creo que te estas haciendo loco, enserio hay muchos que pensamos lo mismo"

"bueno, no importa lo que piensen, si estoy loco es cosas mía…mejor háblame de cómo va tu relación"

"bueno Mar y yo…."

Solo pienso en Callie de noche y de día, solo quisiera tener una oportunidad, solo pido eso.

…

POV CALLIE.

Me desperté a las 10, fui a la cocina para ver que Arizona había preparado un poco de tocino y jugo de naranja, bueno es cierto entonces que no puede cocinar mucho… aunque en este momento es la hora de saber que pasara.

"buenos días Arizona" Arizona se dio la vuelta y me dio una… gran sonrisa, de que me perdí?

"buenos días Callie, hice tocino… por que, bueno es algo de lo poco que puedo cocinar, pero también acabo de preparar algo de fruta y jugo de naranja, ahora si quieres otra…"

"no, no asi esta bien, me gusta eso que hiciste" dije, todavía tratando de entender por que ayer en la noche nunca salió de su cuarto y ahora, ahora ella esta preparando el desayuno y sonriendo como si nada.

"Callie?" pregunto Arizona, despues de un largo silencio entre nosotras.

"si?"

" me preguntaba si podíamos sacarnos unas fotos?"

"si, si claro" no tengo ni idea por que de la pregunta, pero creo que es bueno eso.

"entonces sonríe a la cámara" saco su cámara y nos tomo varias fotos en la cocina.

Al terminar de desayunar, ella y yo fuimos a la tienda de la playa pública, que se encontraba a unos 8 Km de ahí, y nos fuimos en una cuatrimotor.

…

"vamos muy rápido!" grite, mientras Arizona conducía, no se por que le permití, pero ahora estoy aquí temiendo por mi vida.

"no seas llorona, esto es lento, además mi papá me enseño y esto es divertido"

"en primera no soy llorona, en segundo ya nos pasamos la tienda!" Arizona se freno rápidamente, y bueno, si no fuera por que ella esta delante de mi, seguro me hubiese ido de boca.

"por que no me dijiste antes!"

"por que no dejabas de hablaaaaar" Arizona, había vuelto a rancar el motor.

"dime cuando lleguemos" 5 minutos mas tarde llegamos.

Entramos a la tienda, yo bueno, solo quería comprar algunas golosinas, ya que a Arizona le gustan tanto, y algo para la comida de hoy, mientras que ella veía las cosas que tenia la tienda, que por cierto, tenia de todo un poco, desde comida, agua, soda hasta algunos presentes.

"oh, por Dios, hace tiempo que no veo uno!" grito Arizona, fui a ver lo que ella veía.

"que, que es…un… enserio Arizona?"

"que? Que tiene de malo, es un bumerán, no he tenido uno desde que tenia 6 años"

"ok, ya tengo todo ya vámonos"

"no espera, quiero comprar uno, puedo jugar mucho con él, y me gusta"

"ok, ok… vamos escoge uno"

"pero es que hay distintos, mira este es de "v" y es tradicional pero esta este de "w" y se ve bien, oh, pero mira este tiene mariposas, pero este de plástico, mejor uno de madera…" Arizona miro por varios minutos esas cosas, no se que tanto le llama la atención pero se ve linda mirando y escogiendo el correcto. Espera un momento dije linda?

"oh, genial este me gusta mucho" dijo tomando uno de color azul, de madera, en forma de "v", se ve genial.

Lo compro y salimos de la tienda, fuimos a la casa y Arizona empezó a jugar con él, lanzándolo y volviendo, lazándolo y volviendo, se veía tan feliz, mientras yo la miraba desde lo lejos. Todavía sigo preguntándome por que actúa normal?

…

POV ARIZONA.

Cuando vi los bumerán me acordaron de mi infancia, así que lo tuve que comprar, me gusta como vuela y regresa, es fascinante.

Despues de unos minutos de jugar con el, voltee y vi a Callie mirándome, supongo que se pregunta por que actuó tan normal.

Me acerque a ella.

"quieres probarlo?" pregunte, mis padres siempre me dijeron que es bueno prestar tus cosas, pero o hice por que no quería que estuviese aquí sola.

"no, no se como lanzarlo y no quiero que se te pierda" respondió.

"bueno, no lo lancemos hacia el mar, solo en tierra firme y no hacia donde están toda la yerba, los arboles y todo eso"

"pero, no lo se…. Ya te dije que no se como lanzarlo"

"yo te enseño, vamos" la tome de la mano y sentí como el simple contacto con ella, hace que mi corazón se quiera parar y mi piel se ponía de gallina.

…

"ok, aviéntalo!" le dije, ella lo hizo y bueno, no salió bien, de echo se desequilibro un poco y no regreso.

"ves, soy pésima"

"no, no eres pésima, solo no tan buena"

"ja, ja, muy gracioso"

"vamos, solo lo has hecho una vez, tenemos toda la tarde"

"si tu lo dices" le di el bumerán una vez mas, y lo lanzo, fueron como diez veces y nunca regreso.

"bien oh tu no quieres lanzarlo bien o enserio eres pésima"

"Arizona!" me grito.

"ok, yo te ayudo"

"gracias, eso tenias que haberlo echo antes" la ignore, tome el bumerán y me puse detrás de ella, como mi padre una vez lo hizo, para enseñarme, la tome de la cintura con una mano y la otra mano con su mano derecha, las dos tomamos juntas una punta del bumerán. Doy gracias que no dijo nada por tomarla de la cintura.

"ahora solo has tu pie izquierdo un poco para atrás… bien, ahora tu cuerpo igual, solo un poco para atrás, esta mano hacia delante, como cuando vas a ventar una pelota…. Todo esta en la muñeca…. Bien, bien, ahora aviéntalo" ella siguió todas mis indicaciones y por fin lo logro….

"por fin!" grito y vi su sonrisa, pero ahora era el momento de atraparlo.

"ahora estira tu mano y atrápalo"

"que?"

"alza tu mano y atrápalo"

"ok" ella levanto la mano y…. para sorpresa de todos lo atrapo.

"genial, por fin lo logre"

"ves, no era tan difícil, era pan comido"

"si, si como digas"

Despues de unos lanzamientos mas, comimos, vimos una vez más algunas películas.

…

Ahora estábamos viendo la tele, pero , creo que Callie quiere hablar, la veo un poco inquieta, asi que me acerco a ella.

…

POV CALLIE.

Hoy a sido un increíble día, pero…. Siento que debo preguntarle a Arizona lo que paso ayer, además hoy cuando me toco para enseñarme a como lanzar esa cosa, que por cierto fue sorprendente, sentí que tenia que hacer esto, pero ahora no se si pueda y creo que Arizona lo sabe, por que se acerco a mi.

"hey, Callie, estas bien? Te ves un poco… nerviosa"

"yo si, estoy bien… puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"si, claro, lo que quieras" bueno, comenzare con algo para aligerar el ambiente.

"quien te enseño a utilizar el bumerán?"

"bueno… mi padre, cuando yo era pequeña" sus ojos se vieron tristes, creo que hice una pregunta estúpida.

"si, no quieres contarme no es necesario…"

"no, no, esta bien, es algo bueno…. como decía, cuando era pequeña mi papá, se iba mucho de la casa por su trabajo, ya sabes, coronel, asi que no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, un día, que él estaba en casa encontré en la bodega uno bumerán y yo le pregunte a mi papá que quera, él, me dijo que era un bumerán, que una lo aventaba y que él regresaba, yo no le creí, asi que el lo aventó y regreso, él, sabia que yo odiaba la idea que el se fuera, asi que utilizo el bumerán como una metáfora " este me lo dio tu abuelo, para que no me sintiera mal cuando se iba, tu abuelo dijo que él, era igual que el bumerán, se iba pero siempre regresaba y yo seré igual que él, yo siempre regresare por que amo a tu mamá, a tu hermano y a ti, y el amor siempre regresa" desde entonces jugaba mucho con él, pero un día se rompió por lo viejo que estaba, ahora esta en mi cuarto, pero ya no sirve… asi que por eso me compre este nuevo" sonriendo una vez mas, me gusta su sonrisa.

"eso es una buena historia"

"si, lo es… pero no creo que fuera por eso que estabas nerviosa" claro, bueno, de todas maneras es hora o nunca.

"yo… esto es , … ok, por lo de ayer, yo no se…"

"cálmate Callie, lo de ayer, hablas lo del beso?"

"…si"

"ok…si, es bueno hablar de eso"

"yo se que fue una accidente y todo eso asi que pedí disculpas por eso, pero es que yo…"

"sentí lo mas hermoso que he sentido en mi vida"

"que?"

"mira Callie, ocultaría mas mis sentimientos pero no tiene caso, yo desde el primer momento que te vi me enamore y seria mentira si dijera que ese beso no significo nada"

"pero hoy, estabas fingiendo?"

"si, no quería que te sintieras incomoda, pero bueno, tengo que decírtelo ahora"

Espera, espera dijo que…- " enamora de mí?"

Ella sonrió. –" si, lo estoy, se que suena loco, pero no importa, por que lo es, asi que ese beso accidental o no, me gusto y fue fabuloso y genial, no me arrepiento y si me levante y me GUI es por que pensé que no te gusto, asi que dime te gusto?"

Wow, esto es … genial, -" no me esperaba esto, pero si, me gusto y tu también, digo, ese beso era tan maravilloso, me hizo sentir conectada y si te pedí disculpas fue por que pensé que yo había echo un error o algo asi pero creo que ha sido genial, y viendo de esta manera entonces solo fue…" no puede terminar de hablar por que sentí los labios de Arizona, y esta vez no fue un accidente esta vez todo fue mejor que perfecto, de noche a la luz de la luna, con le único sonido de los grillos y nuestro corazones latiendo al mil por hora, si esto era lo mejor del mundo. Era como la vida en un beso.

Nos separamos poco a poco, nuestras frentes se pusieron en contacto, ella tenia una gran sonsera como yo.

" Callie Torres… quieres ser mi novia?", esto no podría ser mas perfecto.

"si claro que si" y sellando nuestro amor con otro beso.

_Y si con un beso sello mi fin__  
__Me da igual__  
__Pues sé que ese beso es para mi__  
__La razón de mi vida___

_Si, con un beso sello mi fin__  
__Me da igual (me da igual)__  
__Pues sé que ese beso es para mi__  
__La razón de mi vida___

_Si, con un beso sello mi fin__  
__Me da igual (me da igual)__  
__Pues sé que ese beso es para mi__  
__La razón de mi vida___

_La razón de mi vida_

…

**Nota: se que me he retrasado pero espero que este capitulo valga la pena, pero siempre algo se me interponía, espero no tardar mucho para el cuarto.**

**Nota 2: el poema, no es poema, es una canción pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde, y ya me urgía actualiza.**

**Nota 3: próximo capitulo creo que empezara algo malo. Todavía neos, apenas lo escribiré pero es probable.**

**Nota 4: gracias por leer.**


	4. mi mas bella inspiración 4

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O ALGUNOS DE SUS PERSONAJES, CITAS DE LIBROS, REVISTAS, PROGRAMAS DE TELEVISION, CANCIONES, ETC, PARA EL ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN INTENCION DE INFRINGIR LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR .

_Titulo: __**MI MÁS BELLA INSPIRACIÓN **_

_Resumen: _Callie perdió a su mamá a una edad muy temprana y su padre se volvió a casar años después, su madrasta la odia y le hace la vida imposible, mientras que uno de sus hermanastros esta enamorado de ella, sin en cambio ella a ama a Arizona, ESTE FF, TENDRÁ MUERTES (ASESINATOS, HOMICIDIOS, Y SUICIDIO) ASÍ QUE SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO Y POR ESTA RAZON LO CLASIFICARE COMO "M".

** Mi más bella inspiración. 4.**

_Siento que hay algo en el viento  
que se siente como tragedia  
al alcance de la mano.  
Y aunque me gustaría estar con él.  
No puedo agitar  
este sentimiento que tengo.  
Lo peor esta solo a la vuelta de la esquina  
_

_¿Y si notara mis sentimientos por él?  
¿ Y vera lo mucho que significa él para mi?  
creo que no podrá ser…_

POV MARK.

Creo que tiene razón Derek, tengo que decirle mis sentimientos a Callie, no creo que pueda ocultarlo por mas tiempo, es decir, ya ha paso un tiempo desde lo de Erica y ahora seria el momento oportuno para confesarle todo.

Así que he tomado una decisión se lo diré hoy, cuando llegue de la escuela.

"ey Mark, ya dejaste de pensar en ella" dice Lauren que entra a mi cuarto, con su cara burlona.

"mis pensamientos, no son cosa tuya … hermanita"

"lo son, cuando se trata de querer enamorar a esa"

"esa… tiene su nombre y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie"

"Callie, como sea, yo no se como te fijaste en eso"

" Lauren!... deja de decirle eso, o esa, ella es una persona, mucho mejor que tu, en todos los sentidos"

"aja… como digas, la cosa es que ni siquiera te pela, ni siquiera sienta algo por ti"

"Lauren Basta!, tu no sabes nada, no eres ella… ahora salte" ella, no me hace caso y se acerca a la ventana.

"ok…. Esto es bueno, muy bueno" dice ella, no entiendo que trata de decir.

" de que hablas?" mientras ella seguía viendo por la ventana.

"oh…. Si que es guapa"

"de quien hablas?" digo ya molestándome.

"pues, al parecer tu Callie, ya tiene novia nueva, y es muy guapa… mmm, creo que me gustaría estar mas cerca de su nueva novia"

"que? Callie no tiene novia" digo mientras me paro para ver lo que mi hermana ve.

"bueno, puedes verlo ahora mismo" dice, al acercarme…. Wow, esto, esto no es bueno… por lo menos no para mi. Es Callie con una chava mas bajita que ella, pelo rubio y bueno tipo Erica, ella le toma la mano a Callie y le dio un leve beso en los labios a Callie… siento que mi corazón se hace mas chiquito. –" y ahora que hermanito…?"

Yo me quedo mirando la escena, pero tengo que ser fuerte… si ella es feliz y se ve feliz, entonces nada importa –" ahora que de que?" pregunte, tratando de no sonar tan dolido.

"a ti te gusta Callie y ahora bueno ella tiene a alguien mas" esa sonrisa en su cara no me gusta nada, espero que no sea para lastimar a Callie, yo se que a ella también le gustan las mujeres y son como el tipo de Callie. Mi mamá lo sabe y lo acepta, en cambio mi padrastro es muy católico, y él no lo acepta, pero el no lo sabe, ni de Callie ni de Lauren, cuando Lauren se entero de lo de Callie, tuve que amenazarla, por eso se ha callado.

"si y?"

"no piensas hacer lago para que se fije en ti?"

"hacer algo?... no, sinceramente no, con verla feliz con alguien aunque no sea yo, estaré bien"

"oh, vamos no me vas a decir que eres feliz si ella lo es"

Yo miro el suelo, y es que -" seria una mentira si te digo que por que ella es feliz yo también, no, no soy feliz por que no soy yo la persona que ama, pero me sentiría peor que si la tengo y ella no me quiere"

"oh, vamos hermanito… si ella no te quiere no importa, con tal de que la tengas"

Ella muchas veces me molesta –" mira… Lauren, ella no es un objeto, así que aunque yo pudiese quedarme con ella, siempre estará ella antes que yo, así que no… no puedo, no quiero y no debo… ahora si mi hicieras el favor de salirte"

"ok, pero quiero que me consigas del nombre de la nueva novia de Callie"

"que? Para que…. Ohhhh,no, no , no… tu no vas hacer esto otra vez, yo se que hiciste lo mismo con Erica, Lauren, pero no, yo no te diré nada"

"ya veremos, ya veremos" y con eso se salió de mi cuarto.

Bien, ahora mis planes son otra vez tirados, esa sonrisa que tiene de oreja a oreja, me hacen sentir bien, pero no es por mi, si no por esa chava… me pregunto quien será? Podría ser Arizona, tiene la misma descripción que me ha dado.

Siento como un gran enojo, una gran impotencia. Apreté mis manos en forma de puño, mis nudillos eran blancos y vi como sangre caí de mi labio inferior que mordí sin darme cuanta. Y lagrimas caían, si, aquí estoy otra vez, cuando estoy apunto de confesarle mis sentimientos… ella tiene a otra persona.

Creo que todo esta en contra de nosotros, o mas bien en contra mía para estar con ella.

…

Al sentirme tan triste, nervioso, enojado, lastimado, así que decidí ir al gimnasio de la casa, es algo que hago, cuando me siento así, tengo ganas de correr mucho, golpear mucho, hacer tanto ejercicio como pueda hasta que mi cuerpo no aguante mas, no se por que, pero me ayuda.

Corri en la caminadora hasta que sentí que no era suficiente, así que decidí ir por el saco de boxeo. "_pata empeine, juego de manos, patada empeine, juego de manos, agacharse, juego de manos, patada empeine…. Rodillazo, …." _Simplemente decía lo que hacia, todo para mantenerme alejado de mis pensamientos. Un ultimo golpe y caí al suelo muy cansado, con mis manos y pies temblando del esfuerzo excesivo .

Me quede ahí en suelo por algunos minutos, pero aun así no podía de dejar de pensar en Callie con esa … persona. Así que decido levantarme e ir a tomar una ducha. Necesito relajarme.

Siento el agua caliente por todo mi cuerpo, pero no me muevo, solo me quedo parado, al darme cuenta que he llevado mucho tiempo así, salgo y me visto.

Miro el reloj, ya son las 6 de la tarde… por lo general ha esta hora voy al cuarto de Callie y me quedo con ella por dos horas que se me hace como dos segundos, pero ahora… ahora no se si deba ir, de seguro me dirá que tiene nueva novia y me partirá el corazón. Pero si no lo hago ella sospechara y ok… aquí voy.

…

"_vamos Mark, tu puedes hacerlo, solo actúa normal, normal, vamos, vamos, toca la puerta… no puedo" _ me di la vuelta, no tenia mucho valor para hacer esto. Pero antes de que empezara a caminar.

"Mark… hey, no vas a pasar?" me di la vuelta y la mire, preocupada, no, no podía decirle que no quería.

"si, solo que no pensé que fuera un momento oportuno"

"pero si tu siempre llegas en mis momentos menos oportunos, así que pasa" sonrió. Bueno viéndola así como negarle algo.

"claro"

Entro a su cuarto, y la miro sonriente.

" como te fue en la escuela Callie?" pregunte, yo sabia que le fue fantástico.

"fue genial Mark…" otra vez esa sonría, pero esta sonrisa es diferente y sus ojos igual, no como con Erica o George, es mas resplandeciente, mas cálida… no se como decirlo, creo que esto si es amor. –" hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así"

"Así como?"

"tan viva, feliz… no se, me siento tan bien"

"y se podría saber por que?"

"tengo una nueva novia" salto con entusiasmo, pero no lo grito, ella siempre es cuidadosa aunque este triste o muy motivada.

"eso… eso es genial" trato de sonar entusiasmado, feliz, pero creo que no salió muy bien, y es bueno que ella este tan feliz que no lo noto.-"y quien es? Como es ella?" necesito saber que no suena como sus antiguos amantes.

Ella se acuesta boca abajo y me mira –" es Arizona la que te he contado, la nueva del salón… bueno no nueva pero tu entiendes… ella es alegre, amable, linda, cariñosa, tiene un gran corazón… no se, ella es perfecta"

"me alegro y como fue?"

"oh… todo comenzó por un beso accidental, yo estaba volteada, ella me llamo y nuestros labios chocaron, pero al separarnos yo le pedí disculpas, y ella igual, se molesto… al día siguiente ella actuó como si nada y nos la pasamos un día genial, hasta la noche que ya no aguante mas y le pregunte, así que nos besamos y me pidió que fuera su novia… y fue genial, tan romántico" suspiro, bueno, no suena mal.

"es bueno, te lo mereces Cal"

"no se si me lo merezco o no, pero soy feliz" ella dice, yo se que ella se lo merece mas que nadie que he conocido. Su teléfono suena y ella lo agarra rápidamente, al parecer es un mensaje, lo lee y suelta una risa, teclea algo y luego lo vuelve a guardar.

"es Arizona?" pregunto.

"si… me dice que duerma bien y que sueñe con los angelitos"

"mmm, ok" digo, no se me ocurre nada mas.

"Mark?"

"si?" la escucho preocupada.

"que le paso a tus manos, se ven un poco rojas" genial, lo que me faltaba.

"estuve haciendo un poco de ejercicio y utilice el saco de boxeo" ella se acerca y me toma las manos, siento como mi corazón se acelera.

"y no te duele?" pregunta.

"bueno…" hasta ahora no había sentido el dolor –" si, un poco" ella asiente y me da un poco de masaje en toda mi mano, desde el hombro hasta la punta de mis dedos, ahora siento todo mas relajado.

"solo estabas un poco tenso y un masaje con la pomada ayuda mucho a relajarse, pero creo que te sentirás mas adolorido mañana, tendrías que tomar un baño y hacerte un masaje con la barra de jabón, dicen que eso te ayuda a no sentir dolor después de hacer ejercicio"

Me gusta cuando es atenta conmigo, me hace sentir… amado. –" lo hare, gracias"

"de nada"

"bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya a mi cuarto, buenas noches Cal".

"buenas noches, Mark" nos despedimos y me fui. _Si ella es feliz yo estaré bien con eso, aunque no sea yo._

…

POV LAUREN.

Así que mi hermanito fue al cuarto de esa y escuche la plática, bueno solo la que necesitaba, el nombre… Arizona, ella es linda, no se como le hizo Callie, para tener a alguien así, pero no le durara mucho el gusto, Arizona seria mía como lo fue Erica, claro Arizona se ve mas hermosa y además Callie esta mas enamorada de esta, le dolerá cuando se la quite.

Se siente bien quitarle lo que quiere, no se por que, pero se siente bien. El tener todo lo que uno quiere sin importar lastimar a otros es genial, no hay preocupaciones de nada. Y ahora sigue Arizona. Además de que esta persona me hizo sentir algo cuando la vi.

…

POV CALLIE.

Mark, se vio triste, no se por que?, espero que no se nada grave, le hubiese preguntado que tiene, pero no creo que sea algo que deba saber, él es mi mejor amigo y me duele que se vea así, hace tiempo que no lo veo dibujar y se que eso es malo, por que no esta expresando sus sentimientos, es la única manera como los demuestra, así que si, es un poco preocupante, esperare un tiempo, si veo que sigue así, entonces hablare con él.

Por otro lado, hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, bueno en la escuela, por que el mejor ha sido cuando me pidió que fuera su novia.

Y hoy vino a dejarme hasta mi casa, eso fue lindo de su parte, ninguno de mis antiguos ex hicieron algo así, pero ella no, con ella es diferente. Se que nuestra relación es fuerte, lo siento, y espero que dure para siempre.

…

POV ARIZONA.

Me siento tan feliz, por fin de un mes y unas semanas de estar sintiendo algo por Callie, pude decirle mis sentimientos, y aparte de todo es mi novia.

Ahora estoy acostada en mi cama, pensando en ella, en sus labios, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su aroma … por Dios en todo, supongo que esto es el amor que tanto han dicho que todos sentimos en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Aunque siempre me habían dicho que el amor dolería mucho, que uno sufriría por ello… pero bueno, estoy con Callie y nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, por lo cual yo haría todo por ella, todo.

Escucho que llaman.

"adelante" digo, y veo a mi mamá entrar con una sonrisa. Creo que ella presiente algo.

"hija… me dirás por que tienes esa sonrisa?" corrección, ella sabe algo.

"que soy la persona mas feliz del mundo" lo digo con una sonrisa.

"si, pero por que?" las madres siempre son tan persistentes, pero no importa.

"pues… te acuerdas de que he hablado mucho de Callie"

"si, si me ha acuerdo, que no la he conocido… pero si, que hay con ella?"

" es mi novia!" grite.

"oh, eso es genial Arizona, eso es genial" ella dijo, y se veía feliz por mi y luego me abrazo.

"se que lo es, no se ni siquiera como tuve la fortuna de que me dijera que si, pero lo hizo y ahora no puedo dejar de sonreír"

"tu nunca dejas de sonreír"

"mamá, hablo enserio"

"lo se y creo que esa chica es buena para ti, nunca pensé que te vería así, con las otras chicas te comportabas muy mal"

"madre… lo sabias?"

"si, lo sabia, soy tu madre, tengo que saber lo que haces bien y mal"

"lo siento mamá, me siento avergonzada, pero no creo que vuelva hacer eso a nadie mas"

"espero que no sea así, seria muy decepcionante"

"lo prometo"

"esta bien, ahora te dejo" dijo, mi mamá y salió del cuarto.

En el pasado cometí muchos errores, pero esta vez, se que no, esta vez sin mas lo hare bien para hacer feliz a Callie, siendo mi único propósito.

Y pensando en ella me dormí.

…

POV MARK.

Ha pasado una semana desde que me entere de que Callie y Arizona que todavía no conozco, han estado saliendo.

Toda esta semana no me he podido concentrar en nada, he intentando dibujar, pintar, cada vez que lo intento pienso en Callie, y es que cada cosa que hago es inspirada en ella, pero pensando que no puedo estar con ella provoca enojo y termino arrancando y haciendo pedazos lo que hago. Así que por ahora no tengo mas ganas de dibujar, se que se me pasara con el tiempo.

También en esta semana me entere como Callie y Arizona se convirtieron en novias, y se que Arizona realmente ama a Callie, que nunca le haría daño a propósito, pero aun así, tengo que conocerla, solo la he visto desde lejos y parece agradable a la vista pero no es suficiente. Tengo que estar seguro de que es buena persona y la indicada a Callie. Seremos todavía jóvenes, y podrán decirnos que somos inmaduros, que no sabemos nada del amor, que siempre ponemos a nosotros mismos antes que los demás, sin en cambio es falso, yo siempre he puesto a Callie antes que a mi y yo se lo que es el amor gracias a ella.

Y, hoy voy a conocer a la tal Arizona. Espero que después de conocerla yo me sienta mejor, será difícil pero lo aceptare, todo por Callie.

Estoy sentado en una cafetería, afuera para ver llegar a Callie con su novia, mientras pienso en todo y tratando de leer algo sobre unos pintores que han marcado diferencia, pero no logro concentrarme.

"Mark!" escucho una voz. Bajo mi libro y veo que es Callie… con Arizona.

"Callie… Arizona" saludo con mucho gusto a Callie, pero a Arizona, bueno lo intento.

"Así que tu eres Mark, Callie me ha hablado mucho de ti" ella dice. Mientras todos nos sentamos.

"lo mismo digo, Callie me ha hablado de ti"

Hablamos de cosas que tenemos en común, Arizona y yo, lo cual me sorprende, que somos muy parecidos. Ella dibuja al igual que yo, tiene un gran amor por Callie, le gusta leer el mismo tipo de cosas que yo, ella quiere estudiar cosas respecto a la arquitectura que tiene que ver lo estético, al igual que yo con los trabajos que ya he hecho. Creo que si, es buena persona.

"me disculpan, voy al tocador" dice, Callie, se para y se va, dejándome solo con Arizona. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

"y bien?" dice Arizona.

"Bien que?"

"ya sabes… el decirme no la lastimes o vas a terminar echa picadillo o no volverás ver la luz del día o sufriras por la eternidad, no se, algo así"

"oh… no, supongo que ya sabes no debes lastimarla, yo la quiero y mucho haría cualquier cosa para que ella sea feliz"

"entiendo" se quedo pensativa por rato –" tu estas enamorado de ella verdad?"

"que?" pregunte sorprendido, y a la vez a asustado.

"que te gusta Callie… o no?"

"… si" dije tan fuerte pero sonó como susurro.

" ella lo sabe?"

"no… no, claro que no, nunca he podido decirle, siempre que lo he intentado entra una persona a su vida, y yo no puedo, no seria justo para ella y menos ahora que se ve tan feliz… ahora dime como lo supiste?

"entiendo… y como lo supe, bueno no lo sabia, solo que dijiste que harías todo para que ella fuera feliz sin contar que cuando la vez tus ojos se iluminan y casi siempre la estuviste viendo"

"disculpa"

"por que? Eso no es algo que uno pueda manejar"

"y no te preocupa que le confiese lo que siento"

Ella negó con la cabeza-" no Mark, se que me ama pero si ella te amase en algún momento yo haría lo mismo que tu, dejaría que ella estuviese con quien quisiera"

"bien, supongo que también pensamos igual"

"supongo" miro mi teléfono y veo que tengo apenas 20 minutos para llegar a casa de Derek.

"ya me tengo que ir, dile a Callie que gracias por la invitación, adiós y fue un gusto conocerte" me levante y me fui corriendo.

"igualmente" la escuche decir.

…

5 minutos mas tarde de lo que tenia que llegar a la casa de Derek, él, ya estaba fuera esperándome, a él no le gusta la impuntualidad, igual que a mi.

"ya era hora de que llegaras" dijo.

"bueno, lo lamento… así que de todas maneras a donde vamos?"

" perdonado… y vamos una antro"

"que?"

"vamos aun antro… ya sabes, donde hay música, luces, alcohol, chavas, baile…"

"yo se lo que es un antro Derek, pero no, no voy a ir"

"no te estaba preguntando, vamos a ir, tienes que divertirte… a lo que me lleva a donde estabas?"

"no te puedo mentir… yo estaba con Callie y… su novia en una cafetería"

"enserio Mark? Tanto te gusta sufrir?"

"no, claro que no, solo me aseguraba que no era como los otros"

"si, pero que hay de ti, que hay de tus sentimientos, no puedo culpar a Callie por que ella no lo sabe, tendrías que decírselo"

"no lo creo Derek, ella seria tan buena y me pondría a mi primero y de seguro pondría su relación en peligro por mi culpa, no quiero eso"

"amigo, amigo, estas fatal… así que te parece que vamos al antro te consigues a una chica y ya, no es como que fuera la primera vez, solo que esta vez si somos mayores de edad" el sonrió diciendo lo ultimo.

"si, ok… vamos, pero nada de alcohol o chicas para mi"

"que aburrido eres"

"supongo que lo soy" es lo único que digo, si ser aburrido es negarse a ser lo que la gente "normal" hace, entonces lo soy.

…

POV ARIZONA.

Quien hubiese pensado que este chico esta enamorado de su hermanastra, pero no lo culpo, cualquiera con Callie se enamoraría. Y la lamento por él, ha de ser triste no tener a quien amas, y yo tengo suerte de tenerla.

"lamento salir tan tarde es que el baño… y Mark?" dijo Callie, al acercarse a la mesa-

"dijo que tenia que ir a ver a su amigo… Derek, y que gracias por la invitación"

"oh, bueno, que tal si vamos a dar un paseo?"

"claro" no creo que deba decirle lo de Mark, creo que es una cosa entre ella y él, y confió en ella totalmente.

…

Estábamos caminando con nuestras manos entrelazadas, es bonito pasar tiempo así, las dos estábamos calladas, pero no importaba, por que hay sentimientos que se transfieren mejor en el silencio. Y esto se siente tan cómodo.

"en que piensas?" ella me pregunta, supongo que fue mucho silencio.

"en lo feliz que soy al estar cerca de ti"

"nunca te ha dicho que eres tan cursi"

"no, por que solo contigo he logrado ser cursi" ella sonrió, y es que es la verdad, cuando estoy con ella soy mas dulce que la miel.

"ohh, eso es tierno" 

…

POV MARK.

Estamos en el antro y llevo como 5 cervezas, una bebida color lila que se me olvido el nombre y ahora voy con mi sexta cerveza hablando con una chica de cual nombre no me acuerdo, pero se parece mucho a Callie.

" Así que estudias?" pregunto ella.

"Arte, soy artista" conteste, apenas con palabras entendibles.

"eso suena bien" no la escuchaba, todos mis pensamientos era sobre Callie. Ella se empezó a acercar a mi, pero no me di cuenta hasta que me estaba besando. Se sentía bien, y juro que podía ver a Callie que me besaba, que me trataba como una pareja, como si me amara.

" Callie" susurre, lo cual esta mal echo, confundir a las personas es malo y mas cuando se están besando, me di cuenta de eso cuando ella, se despego de mi y se me quedo mirando. Y ahí fue donde me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba. –" lo siento"

"no, yo lo siento" por un rato se me paso lo borracho que me sentía, no se por que pedirme disculpas.

"por que?"

"pensé que eras soltero y …"

"yo… lo soy, solo que ella no lo sabe" aun borracho, solo pensar en ella me hace sentir en pleno juicio.

"lamento escuchar eso, y por que no le dices?, se nota que la amas muchos"

"por que ella tiene a otra persona, que ama y a mi siempre me ha visto como su amigo o un hermano"

" eso se ve mal, pero si no le dices nunca podrás saber a ciencia cierta si pudiste tener una oportunidad o no? Y creo que ella no te negaría nada"

"no, no creo que deba, … a veces me pregunto si algún día se dará cuenta de lo que siento, si se da cuenta de que sus acciones siempre me perjudican… pero luego la veo y se que no, ella no me ama por que yo no soy la persona indicada para ella, siempre lo he sabido"

"oh… y la persona con la que esta la amaba"

Termine mi cerveza y agarre otra –" si, hoy la conocí"

"la?"

"si, ella es bi… Arizona, el nombre de su novia, la ama, yo lo he visto"

"supongo que eso fue difícil" estaba viendo la cerveza, luego me voltee a verla.

"al principio si, pero después, al verla también me di cuenta que todo seria mas fácil, que ella merece estar con alguien que la haga brillar"

"y eso quiere decir que lo has superado?"

"no, eso seria muy rápido, solo que nuestra amistad es muy buena, siempre nos contamos todo, bueno casi todo y no tiene caso que ella se preocupe por mi, por mi amor platónico sobre ella"

"bueno, si tu piensas que es lo mejor así, entonces esta bien"

"supongo… y que me cuentas de ti?" mientras me conto de sus ex parejas, que eran unos patanes totales, tome mas de lo que todos mis sentidos podían aguantar.

…

POV CALLIE.

Todos los días que paso tiempo con Arizona es genial, ha pasado una semana y ha sido hermoso.

Escucho que tocan la puerta, supongo que es Mark, pero ya es muy tarde para que este en mi habitación, se que no me haría nada, pero su mamá se molestaría mucho.

"Mark!" esta borracho, nunca en mi vida lo había visto así.

"Callie… te ves bien" dijo él, no se por que tomo, se que él debes en cuando lo hacia pero nunca para emborracharse

"vamos, vamos a tu cuarto"

"no soy un hombre fácil Callie" dijo con una sonrisa, enserio, este Mark no es el que conozco. Caminamos hasta su cuarto. El solo se me quedaba viendo, pero no se que veía yo en sus ojos.

" sabes Callie? Eres un gran persona, la mejor del mundo" empezó a hablar –" tiene mucha suerte Arizona de tenerte" entremos a su cuarto, el no dejaba de hablar, pero había cosas que no le entendía. Lo recosté en la cama y le quite sus zapatos, para que no se sintiera incomodo. Se quedo dormido tan rápido como toco la cama. Cuando iba a salir escuche algo y me detuve.

"te amo" dijo apenas entendible, quien será esta persona que ama? Es lo que pienso. –" Callie, te amo".

…

_¿Qué pasara con mi querido amigo?  
¿ Adonde nos llevara entonces sus acciones?  
aunque me gustaría sumarme a la multitud  
en su nube entusiasta.  
Por más que trate no funciona.  
¿Y nunca vamos a acabar juntos?  
_

_¿Y nunca vamos a acabar juntos?  
no, creo que no…  
…eso nunca pasara  
por que yo no soy…  
la indicada._

…

**NOTA: se que este capitulo trato mas de Mark, pero es comprensible, él será fundamental en esta historia.**

**NOTA 2: la canción es de AMY LEE "SALLY'S SONG" muy conocida por la película de " the nightmare before Christmas" en español " la pesadilla antes de navidad". Espero y la traducción este bien, ya que bueno no la hice yo, no me gusta traducir.**

**NOTA 3: gracias por leer.**


	5. Mi mas bella inspiración 5

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O ALGUNOS DE SUS PERSONAJES, CITAS DE LIBROS, REVISTAS, PROGRAMAS DE TELEVISION, CANCIONES, ETC, PARA EL ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN INTENCION DE INFRINGIR LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR .

_Titulo: __**MI MÁS BELLA INSPIRACIÓN **_

_Resumen: _Callie perdió a su mamá a una edad muy temprana y su padre se volvió a casar años después, su madrasta la odia y le hace la vida imposible, mientras que uno de sus hermanastros esta enamorado de ella, sin en cambio ella a ama a Arizona, ESTE FF, TENDRÁ MUERTES (ASESINATOS, HOMICIDIOS, Y SUICIDIO) ASÍ QUE SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO Y POR ESTA RAZON LO CLASIFICARE COMO "M".

** Mi más bella inspiración 5.**

_Estar contigo__  
__es como tocar el cielo con las manos__  
__como el primer día en verano__  
__como en un cuento__  
__estar contigo...__  
__Estar contigo__  
__desvelando uno por uno tus secretos__  
__descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro__  
__lo dejo todo__por un momento__..__estar contigo__  
__Yo siento que tu compañía__  
__es el mejor regalo que me de dio la vida__  
__la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante__  
__de todo lo que tengo__es lo mas importante__  
__Estar contigo__  
__es como un sueño__  
__del que no quiero despertar__  
__cierro los ojos y no estas__  
_

POV CALLIE.

No se como sentirme al respecto, la confesión de mi mejor amigo, es algo que nunca me espere, lo amo? Si, pero como amigo y yo estoy en una relación, con alguien a quien amo. No quiero ver a Mark así, no me gusta la idea que este deprimido por mi culpa.

Tengo tantas preguntas ¿ desde cuando se sienta si por mi?, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?,¿ oh fui yo que nunca me di cuenta? ,¿ Nunca me lo confesara conscientemente? ¿ Tengo que seguir ocultando como si nada hubiese pasado?, ¿debo de decirle a Arizona? oh, por Dios, Arizona -¿ se molestara si le digo? Pero Mark es mi mejor amigo y… no se que hacer. Ya pasaron 5 días desde que lo supe, y al principio fue como WOW, si, no me lo esperaba. Pero… creo que siempre me dio indicios, los regalos, las miradas, él único de su familia que me trata bien, las palabras que me dice y yo, bueno yo solo le di… molestias?. Soy tan mala persona?

"hola, Calliope" dice Arizona acercándose a mi, y me siento tan nerviosa, la amo pero si esto lastima a Mark, entonces creo que nunca nos debe de ver juntas.

"hola" conteste, fingiendo lo alegre, bueno, si estoy alegre de verla pero nerviosa y espero que no se haya dado cuenta de eso en estos días que he actuado así.

"entonces que tal si después de la escuela vamos un lugar?"

"no lo se Arizona, mi padre esta fuera y…"

"y que tal mañana, hace tiempo que no hacemos algo juntas" hace puchero, se tan tierna, y tiene razón, por que solo me siento nerviosa de saber lo de Mark.

"yo creo que seria bueno mañana" digo con una sonrisa, sincera, pero en el fondo solo espero que Mark no sienta algo así por mí.

"genial"

"y ahora me dirás por que has estado tan nerviosa?"

"que… yo no lo estoy"

"claro que si, así has estado desde que hablamos con Mark… no te hizo algo verdad?" me vio curiosa, no enojada… cual es raro por que uno cuando piensa que a su novia alguien le hizo algo, uno se molesta.

"no, Mark nunca me haría nada y tu lo sabes"

"yo lo se, lo se mejor que nadie, solo preguntaba"

"mmm" algo me hace dudar de ella, pero no le preguntare.

"Así que entonces comemos juntas?"

"claro que si" caminamos y nos despedimos con un beso, ya que teníamos clases no juntas.

…

POV ARIZONA.

Después de llevar mi novia, novia, suena bonito esa palabra, a su casa me fui a la mía, últimamente ha actuado raro, llevamos como dos semanas saliendo y no me gusta que esta así, se que tiene que ver algo con Mark, lo se por la platica que tuvimos y por que después de ese día Callie actúa medio raro. Pero como he dicho, no es algo que tenga que ver conmigo, si tengo que meterme lo hará, si no, pues dejare que Callie haga lo que siente que tiene que hacer.

Nunca he sido una persona posesiva y no espero serlo con Callie, además ella no necesita ese tipo de personas, solo necesita a alguien que la ame, al cuide, la comprenda, valore y ese alguien soy yo.

"hija, has estado muy callada" dice mi mamá, ella y yo estamos comiendo, pero al parecer no he probado bocado alguno.

"lo siento mamá" respondí.

"dime, como te va con tu novia?"

"muy bien, ella es genial mamá, no se como describir todo el tiempo que paso con ella, nunc ame aburro, estoy tan feliz"

"se te nota… y cuando la traerás a la casa?"

"no lo se, no se si quiera conocer a mi madre, digo, seria muy pronto"

"yo solo digo, que seria bueno que la conozca, no haría nada vergonzoso, solo quiero ver a la persona que te hace feliz"

"hablare con ella mamá, pero por favor no le hagas preguntas referente a su familia o sus ex parejas, no quiero verla triste"

"entiendo, así que todo será diversión, lo prometo"

"esta bien… ahora me iré"

…

POV MARK.

He notado que Callie actúa raro conmigo, solo espero que no haya sido descortés el día que llegue borracho.

" y que me cuentas, Mark?" Dijo, Lauren, sentándose cerca de mí.

"Como que?"

" ya sabes, quiero información de la chica de Callie" ahí va otra vez.

" Para que quieres esa información Lauren?" como si no supiera.

" por que es una chica guapa y me gusta"

"es de Callie"

"y… no esta casada con ella y si lo estuviese existe el divorcio" enserio a veces me sorprendo como puedo aguantar a mamá y a esta.

"no te diré nada"

"que, escuche que comiste con ella, eso es cierto?"

"quien te dijo eso?"

"te escuche con Derek el otro día" si, si, juraría que ella es mejor que cualquier otro detective en el mundo.

"como sea, no te diré nada, bueno si… ella ama a Callie y nunca estará contigo"

"eso ya lo veremos, her-ma-ni-to" y se fue, dejando sentado en l a cocina, sin ganas ya de comer y sintiendo un poco mal.

Veo que ya es tarde y bueno creo que debo de ir a ver a Callie, no he hablado mucho con ella últimamente.

Me paro frente a su puerta y trato de tener valor, por que siendo sinceros la razón por la cual no he estado mucho tiempo con Callie es por que trato de superarlo, y pues ahora solo estoy asimilando, pero esto no significa que dejare de ser su amigo, siempre estaré a su lado. Con u ultimo suspiro toco la puerta.

No pasa mucho cuando Callie abre la puerta y me da una sonrisa… nerviosa. –" hola Callie"

"hola Mark" dice ella, pero noto algo raro, a decir verdad, es algo que ha estado haciendo mucho tiempo.

Se hace a un lado y me deja entrar. –" como has estado Cal?" sonrió.

"bien Mark y tu?" nunca pensé tener una platica así de rara con ella.

"bien… y tienes algo, te pasa algo?"

"no, no solo que estaba preocupada por una tarea que tengo que entregar mañana"

"de que es? Te puedo ayudar?"

"no, no… hace rato llame a Addison y me dijo que ella puede hacerlo y explicármelo mañana"

"entonces por que sigues preocupada?"

"que? Bueno soy una persona nerviosa a veces, ya sabes que me gusta tener todo bajo control pero hay veces que uno no puede y tiene que decirle a otra persona para tener ayuda"

"tienes razón, y como esta Arizona? ustedes?" _Eres tonto Mark, por que hacer una pregunta que te puede lastimar tanto?_

Callie, sonreía –" vamos bien, cada día me doy cuenta que es una persona única y que la … quiero mucho, mas de lo que pensaba… solo todo es bueno" creo que cuida cada palabra que dice, por un lado mejor esa explicación no me hace ganas de rogarle que la deje y este conmigo. Aunque realmente siempre tengo ganas de decirle eso.

"eso es muy bueno Cal, me agrada eso"

"igual a mi… y tú, no tienes a alguien especial?" nunca me había preguntado algo así. Debo contestar o no, debo mentir?

"no, no tengo una persona especial" y ahora soy un mentiroso.

"eso no es bueno, creo que eres lindo, guapo, inteligente por no hablar de tu buen físico, es raro que no tengas a alguien" _será por que la única persona que amo, no me hace caso._

"gracias?" creo que me sonroje con su descripción.

" de nada y dime, ya empezaste a dibujar otra vez o todavía no?"

"si, ya estoy en eso, pero solo lo hare por obligación, creo que no debo seguir dibujando, ya sabes, no tiene un gran futuro eso"

Ella se miro en shock –" que? Siempre has dicho que lo que importa es escoger algo que te haga feliz, sin importar lo difícil que pueda ser"

"bueno he cambiado de opinión, es de sabios cambiar de opinión"

"lo es, pero no en este caso… desde cuando lo has pensado?" _Desde que mi mas grande musa me ha roto el corazón._

"hace poco, de echo esta semana, no le encuentro el chiste a eso ya"

"y que estudiarías?"

"pienso irme al extranjero para estudiar administración de empresas, mi amigo Derek también se iría conmigo, y eso tiene mas futuro"

"te iras?" Note preocupación en ella.

"si, por unos años en lo que termino mi carrera, claro nunca dejaría de comunicarme contigo"

"no lo se Mark, todo en ti ahora es un poco diferente, yo no quiero que te vayas pero es tu decisión" _soy diferente desde que entendí que no tendría una oportunidad contigo._

"todavía falta para que me vaya Cal, ahora por que no jugamos un rato con tu consola, he mejorado"

Le regreso la sonrisa, si supiera que todo esto lo hago por el bien de nosotros, me gusta verla feliz, pero es difícil, es muy difícil tener que darte por vencido. Y todo esto es verdad, yo pienso irme lejos de ella, pero no significa que nunca este a su lado.

Después de nuestra discusión y dos horas de juegos donde ella me volvió a ganar, no se como le hace, pero es buena en todos, desde juegos de aventura, deportes, de suspenso en todo me gana, pero me alegra por que así veo fases de ella muy poco conocidas como la danza de la victoria, o sus pucheros cuando pierde una parte del juego y cuando su orgullo regresa al final del juego es simplemente perfecta. Ya hora me voy a mi cuarto, viendo que nada ha cambiado conmigo y Cal. Siempre seremos los mejores amigos siempre.

…

POV LAUREN.

Estoy tan aburrida en esta casa, no hay nada que hacer, escucho que llaman afuera de la casa.

" voy yo" digo a una sirvienta, ya que estoy tan aburrida, quiero distraerme así sean 5 segundos. Abro la puerta y me llevo una grata sorpresa.

"disculpa se encuentra Cal"

"departe de quien?" claro que se quien es, pero esta es mi oportunidad.

"soy Arizona " ok, esto se pone mejor cada segundo, verla tan de cerca me hace ver que mi hermanastra ha mejorado en gustos.

"soy Lauren, hermanastra de Callie, así que de seguro también eres su novia?" le lanzo una sonrisa coqueta.

"si, yo lo soy" con una sonrisa, se ve tan inocente y linda, muy linda.

"entonces es bueno, mi hermanita, ella se merece lo mejor, por favor no lastimarla" se que actuar como inocente me dará puntos, pero se que Callie saldrá mas lastimada, gracias a mi.

"te aseguro que eso no pasara y ahora me podrías decir si esta …."

"Arizona!" dice Callie que estaba caminando hacia nosotras.

"Cal" dice Arizona, esto me molesta, solo espero que lo disfrutes mucho Calliope, por que Arizona será mía.

"bueno, fue un placer conocerte… Lauren?" asiento, es molesto que no se acuerden del nombre de una persona que se acaba de presentar.

"el placer es mío" respondo y le guiño el ojo, ella solo me sonríe.

"bueno, ya estas lista Callie?"

" si ya… nos vemos Lauren y no te molestes en hablar con mi papá, él ya sabe que no estaré este fin de semana" me dice y se voltea yéndose con Arizona, _no te preocupes Callie, no esta en mi planes decirle a tu papá, no por ahora._

…

POV ARIZONA.

Ahora que acabo de ver a Lauren, me he dado cuenta que Callie la describió totalmente, se me hace que es muy , no se, pero me da mala espina, aunque admito que es guapa, pero no se le acerca ni a los talones mi Calliope.

" Así que como se te hizo Lauren?" pregunta Cal.

"pues que es guapa" le sonrió pero de inmediato se me borra, al ver 'la mirada' de Cal, da miedo. –"pero no mas que tu, nadie se puede comparar contigo" me relaje al ver que Callie igual lo hizo.

" es bueno saber eso" me dio una sonría y un beso, nunca me cansare de sus besos. –" así que esta pensado ir a la playa otra vez"

"Lo que tu quieras, con tal de pasar tiempo contigo"

…

Llegamos a la playa y fuimos directo a dejar nuestras cosas en la casa de Cal, comimos algo sencillo sándwich, por que nadie quería preparar algo bueno de comer, bueno, Calliope no quería hacer comida y yo no pienso obligarla, lo malo es que no me gusta los sándwiches.

Terminamos de comer y salimos a divertirnos un poco, hasta que me acorde lo que mi mamá me pidió, invitar a Cal a mi casa, seria la primera chica que invito a mi casa, y esto me hace sentir nerviosa, solo espero que no me rechace.

"te pasa algo Arizona" dijo Cal, al ver que yo no hacía ya ningún movimiento.

"es que, mmm , como decir esto?"

"sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea verdad?"

"claro, solo que no se como decirlo"

"es algo malo?" vi preocupación en sus ojos.

"claro que no, es bueno, creo… mi mamá quiere que te invite a comer la próxima semana, así que quieres venir a mi casa?"

Ella se me quedo viendo –" claro que puedes decir que no, yo se que eso seria muy pronto y yo no…" me calle cuando sentí unos labios en mi boca, era claro que estaba divagando, cuando lo hago, Cal hace esto y me calla, no puedo quejarme me gusta.

Cal se alejo de mi –" claro que iré a tu casa para comer y conocer a tu mamá" bueno fue mas fácil de lo que pensé.

…

Llego la noche, después de correr por la arena mojada con los pies descalzos, ver el atardecer, sacarnos fotos, ahora estamos las dos juntas en el cuarto de Cal acostadas en la cama, y es muy comoda.

" Arizona?" hablo Cal

"si"

"te acuerdas del día que nos conocimos?"

"como olvidarlo, fue un día accidentado para mi, pero el mejor de todos" sonrió al recordar, si los dos accidentes que tuve fue chocando con Callie.

"es bueno que lo recuerdes… pero por que parecía que tenias tanta prisa y luego como que se te olvido?, no se, fue raro"

"oh, si, veras yo estaba esperando el autobús para ir a la escuela, pero se me olvido el dinero, así que como no vivo tan lejos de la parada decidí correr para ir por el dinero y regresar, y cuando gire para correr choque contigo y caí sobre ti, también mire tus ojos y quería besarte"

Ella se me quedo viendo con pregunta de por que no lo hiciste? –" y por que no?"

"recordé que no te conocía y seria de mala educación besarte así nada mas por que si"

"oh, yo pensé que me besarías y me hubiese gustado, aunque si, hubiese sido malo por que creo que me sentiría mal…. Y si se te olvido el dinero por que te subiste al camión conmigo?"

"como iba a dejarte ir? Además siempre cargo con dinero extra que meto en mi mochila antes de irme a la escuela u cualquier otro lugar, en caso de emergencia y eso para mi era una emergencia"

"eso lo explica todo, y me alegro que paso todo así, fue… romántico"

"no se si fue romántico o no, pero si se que fue amor a primera vista, lo cual es mejor por que significa que nosotras fuimos nuestro amor en otra vida"

"eres tan cursi"

"pero te gusta que lo sea"

"si, si me gusta"

"así que mañana que vamos hacer?"

"iremos a un acuario que hace poco abrieron aquí, e ira también Addison y Teddy"

"que?"

"que iremos a un acu…"

"no, eso no, lo de Addison y Teddy"

"vendrán con nosotras, por que hace tiempo que no paso tiempo con Addison y Teddy, así que las invite"

"ok" es lo único que digo, por que si, hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo con ellas, y son personas fundamentales en nuestras vidas.

"oh, vamos nos divertiremos y será estupendo todo"

"si tu lo dices" ella me sonríe y me da un beso.

Después de hablar por unos minutos más, nos quedamos dormidas, abrazadas, y creo que es la primera vez que dormiré tan tranquilamente.

…

POV CALLIE.

Despertar en los brazos de Arizona ha sido una de las cosas mas hermosas que he viso y sentido. Pero mas es el poder pasar un día completo con ella, y más si nos divertimos, por eso estamos aquí en el acuario. Exactamente estamos en la cafetería del acuario que da una hermosa vista hacia el mar.

"a donde vas?" le pregunto. Ya que veo que se levanta.

"Ya que Addison y Teddy llegan en treinta minutos, voy a ver algunas cosas, no me tardo" y se va, ahora mi novia actual me abandona.

Me pregunto por que se tardara tanto Addison y Teddy , les dije que deberían estar aquí a las 12 y son las 12:20, y no aparecen, creo que estoy empezando a molestarme, nunca me ha gustado la impuntualidad, para eso existe el reloj y la alarma. Pero aun así hay personas como ellas que llegan tarde a todo… mejor me relajo, no quiero que este día se estropee.

" Calliope" dice Arizona acercándose a mi con su gran sonrisa.

"y bien adonde fuiste, ya termine mi comida"

"bueno, vi una tienda de regalos y compre esto" mientras sacaba unos colgantes para celular de unos delfines.

"Para que?"

Arizona resoplo –" para nuestros celulares, es común entre las parejas, además los delfines son tiernos, lindos e inteligentes" dice con orgullo.

"se sincera Arizona, los compraste mas por que son de color azul y son tiernos"

"si, es por eso y por que seria un símbolo de que nos queremos" no le puedo negar nada y mas cuando me ve suplicante.

"ok, esta bien" tome uno y lo puse en mi celular, creo que aunque mi lado rudo se oponga contra esto, me gusta, por que nadie me había tratado como ella, y me hace sentir especial.

"ves no te costaba nada" dijo sonriendo poniendo su colgante a su celular.

"Chicas!" grito Addison, que viene corriendo tan rápido como pudo con Teddy que trae una cámara de… video?

"ya era hora, pensé que nos dejarían plantas" dijo Arizona, fingiendo molestia.

"en primera avisamos que llegaríamos tarde por que había trafico, pero aquí estamos" dice Addison.

"y por que la cámara?" pregunto.

"oh, bueno, a mi siempre me ha gustado sacar videos de cosas hermosas y pensé por que no grabar a los animalitos del acuario, además me ayudaría con la exposiciones en la clase de biología"

"ok" respondo –" ahora vámonos" empezamos a ir a la entrada del acuario.

Arizona y yo íbamos atrás, mientras que Addison y Teddy que iban con su cámara grabando algunos peces, manta-rayas o cualquier otro que se les apareciera.

"wow, esto es muy grande y … mira pececitos de colores" dice Arizona, lo cual me da risa y siento que salgo con un niño de 5 años.

"enserio Arizona, cuantos años tienes?" pregunto, ella se me queda viendo, luego cuenta con sus dedos...-" estas bromeando no?"

"que? Solo jugaba, tengo 17, próximamente 18"

"A veces lo dudo" sonrió y ella hace un puchero –" ves?"

"Esto es algo natural en mi" volteé a su alrededor –" vamos ahí hay un tiburón" y va corriendo a verlo.

"ok… me riendo con ella" susurro para mí, pero es divertido. Volteo a ver a Addison y Teddy que se me quedan viendo y riendo.-" que?"

"que tenemos el video de ustedes dos" dice Addison,

"ustedes dos son iguales"

Me acerque a Arizona, que se quedo viendo a unos peces que se acercaban a ella, pero luego se desviaron.

"por que no chocan con el vidrio?" pregunto ella, viendo como todavía los peces seguían su trayectoria.

"bueno, ellos no ven el vidrio pero tienen un sistema de detección de presión, así que por eso no chocan"

"oh" se voltea y se me queda mirando con ternura –" me gusta que puedas resolver todas mis dudas, aunque no se como sabes tanto"

"fácil, leo mucho"

"yo igual"

"si, pero solo de dibujos, yo de todo un poco"

"ok, eso lo explica todo"

Vimos diferentes peces, medusas, tiburones, manta-rayas, morsas, caballitos de mar, belugas, en fin, fueron tantos que no me acuerdo de todos sus nombres.

Llegamos a la casa a 6 de la tarde, junto con Teddy y Addison.

"no puedo creer que ustedes estuvieron agarradas de las manos todo el camino" dijo Addison molesta.

"solo estas celosa Addison"

" como sea"

"y ahora que hacemos?" pregunta Teddy, al ver que todos nos callamos.

"ver una película, comer pizza, guerra de almohadas" dice Arizona.

"ósea una pijamada?" digo, escuchando todo lo que dice.

"ósea, hablaremos de chavos guapos de la escuela" responde Addison, lo cual nos hace rodar los ojos a todas, es lo único en lo que piensa Addison? Chicos, bueno.

"voy a pedir la pizza, ahora vengo" digo mientras me alejo de ellas.

…

Pasamos un gran momento todas juntas, hablamos de los chavos guapos, de la escuela, de lo que otros quieren hacer, al terminar la universidad… Addison quiere estudiar administración de empresas, igual que Mark, pero solo que en el país y al parecer cerca de aquí, Teddy al parecer lo mismo que Arizona, ya que esta igual que yo y Arizona piensa que deberían ir a la misma escuela que seria cerca de aquí y yo… yo creo que elegí estudiar gastronomía. Lo cual a todos les agrado, ya que solo yo puedo cocinar sin quemar todo.

…

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo__  
__es todo lo que quiero hacer__  
__y a tu lado puedo ser__solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)__  
__solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)__  
__Estar contigo__  
__es que cada día sea diferente__  
__siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme__  
__es como un juego que me divierte__  
__estar contigo__  
__Siento que tu compañía__  
__es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida__  
__la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante__  
__de todo lo que tengo__  
__es todo lo que es importante__  
__Estar contigo__  
__es como un sueño__  
__del que no quiero despertar__  
__cierro los ojos y no estas_

…

POV ARIZONA (miércoles, escuela)

Cada día es algo nuevo con Callie, y cada día me doy cuenta de lo que siento por Callie es realmente amor, todo de ella me gusta, y mas sus defectos, como cuando habla en publico, se ve tan … bonita.

Voy camino hacia la cafetería de la escuela cuando alguien me toma de la mano, me doy la vuelta para ver a …

"Lauren? Que haces aquí?" y por que todavía no me suelta.

"Ya que termine parte de mi trabajo de la escuela, quise venir a esta para ver … la escuela de Callie" por alguna razón no le creo nada de nada.

"ok, mmm voy a ir a comer, hasta luego"

"espera" dijo ella, haciéndome detener una vez mas.

Me di la vuelta, dando una sonrisa, falsa, -" si?"

"por que no comemos juntas? Yo tampoco he comido"

"mmm, ok, pero tengo que ir por mi comida" en estos momentos es donde uno odia haber recibido buena educación de sus padres como para negar comer con alguien.

"yo traigo comida, no tendrías que ir por ella y podríamos comer en un lugar mas tranquilo, sin tanto ruido, no me gusta el ruido" no me gusta donde va todo esto.

"yo creo…" ella se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano empezando a jalarme hacia el jardín en la parte de atrás de la escuela, ahora necesito encontrar una manera de alejarme de ella sin que sea muy notorio.

Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol, y ella saco dos sándwich, los cueles enserio no me gustan, y juego de uva y un dos panque pequeños de chocolate, algo me dice que ella estaba preparada para algo como esto.

Tomo mi sándwich, para poder comérmelo lo más rápido que pueda.

Ella se ríe y me le quedo viendo –" por que tanta gracia?"

"por que al parecer tenías mucha hambre, tanta que comes tan rápido y se ve chistoso" _tendré hambre, pero no es por eso que como así de rápido, _pienso.

"disculpa, es solo que no he comido desde ayer en la noche" buena escusa.

"esta bien, pero no te atragantes" le doy una sonrisa, una vez mas , fingida.

"no lo hare" cuando empiezo a ahogarme por culpa de comer tan rápido, ella se acerca a mi y me da golpes detrás de la espalda, hasta que logro por fin respirar.

"gracias" digo, todavía sintiéndome un poco mal, tomo tantito jugo y respiro poco a poco, hasta que me siento mejor, ella se me queda viendo –" no lo digas"

"decir que?" pregunta ella.

" 'te lo dije', no digas eso"

"no pensaba decirlo"

"ok" mientras termino mi ultimo bocado. –" bueno ya me tengo que ir" digo, parándome.

"pero tu panque?"

"este, me lo puedo llevar?"

"si claro" ella lo toma y se levanta, se acerca a mi y me lo da, mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

"gracias" digo, mientras me alejo de ella, limpiándome donde me dio el beso, si esto lo ve Cal, muy probable me dejaría aunque no ha sido nada malo, aun así tengo que decirle lo que paso.

Miro mi reloj y veo que solo pase con Lauren 10 minutos, … creo que eso es mejor.

Camino hacia la cafetería, ahora nadie me interrumpe, oh me toma por sorpresa, aun así no entiendo por que Lauren vendría, sea lo que sea, no caeré en sus juegos.

Al entrar, a la cafetería, veo a Callie hablando con Addison, Teddy no esta, supongo que esta haciendo una tare, ya que siempre se le olvida hacer alguna. Me acerco a su mesa. Callie me mira y me sonríe.

"que hacen?" pregunto.

"aquí comiendo" dice Callie, -" y tu? Pense que estarías aquí, antes de que nosotras llegáramos"

"mmm, yo venia para aca, cuando me tope con tu … hermanastra, Lauren, y me llevo a comer un sándwich, del cual no me entere de que era por que, me lo comi tan rápido que casi me ahogo"

Cal, se me queda mirando, y Addison igual, solo que me preocupa mas Callie.

"tu fuiste a comer con ella?" pregunto Callie despues de unos segundos de silencio.

"si, por que, bueno ya sabes, los padres educan de una manera que no podía declinar la oferta, pero comi lo mas rápido que pude para poder venir a la cafetería y comer algo que me guste"

"mmm" al parecer estaba pensando –"ok, te creo" y empezó a tomer su jugo de manzana.

"eso es todo?"

"si, por que?"

"pense que te pondrías… ya sabes, loca?"

"bien, al pesar que se que mi hermanastra esta ahora detrás de ti, yo tengo una gran confianza y en ti y no soy celosa"

"espera, tu hermana no esta detrás de mi"

"creo que las dejare un rato" dijo Addison que nos estaba viendo, pero ninguna de nosotras le le pusimos atención, y luego se fue.

"Arizona, ella estuvo detrás de Erica, yo no se si ella cayo o no, pero se que esta detrás de ti, solo espero que seas inteligente y ya, yo confio en ti, asi que …. Quieres un pedazo de mi pizza?" ok, ella es buena cambiando de tema.

"claro" sonreí y me la comi, luego me acorde del panque que me dio Lauren y que lo habia dejado en la mesa e igual me lo comi.

Callie y Addison se me quedaron viendo –"que?"

"a ver si entendí, comiste con Lauren, vienes y te comes una pizza, de no un tamaño pequeño, te acabaste el jugo rápidamente y luego te comes un panque?" dice Addison.

Yo creo que estoy sonrojada –" si… bueno, es que yo… mmm… tenia hambre" digo en voz baja.

"eres tan linda caundo te pones temida" dice Callie y ahora siento que estoy como tomate rojo.

"he? …. " y ellas sonríen.

"ya es hora de que nos vayamos, las clases comienzan" dice Addison y Callie y yo asentimos.

…

POV LAUREN.

Bien, creo voy bien en esto, dando este paso, claro se que no debo hacerlo muy seguido, primero debo ser su amiga y luego… luego ella será mia.

…

POV MARK

Estos días para mi han sido un poco mejores, ya no pienso solo en Callie… aunque lo acabo de hacer, si no también en mis próximos estudios, Derek esta emocionado por eso, ya que no quería ir solo.

Tal vez muchos se preguntan por que cambiar de decisión tan rápido, pero cuando uno pierde la pasión por lo que hace, cuando dejas sentir la alegría, al emoción… uno deja de hacerlo. Y aunque lo otro no te guste es mejor hacer eso, por que… sinceramente cuando un Artista deja de sentir esas cosas que son importantes para nosotros, prefiere alejarse totalmente de todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte o eso he leído, pensé que era una locura pero ahora lo entiendo, esto pasa cuando no tienes en quien inspirarte, y ahora la persona que tenia, me ha lastimado , sin querer, ha hecho que me sienta derrotado, solo espero que algún dia pueda volver a pintar, dibujar, y poder plasmar lo que mi corazón siente para que mis ojos lo vean, pero ahora, ahora todo eso es diferente, por que tengo miedo de lo cual pueda demostrar mi corazón…

Por otro lado he leído algunas cosas que me hacen que me suba mi autoestima, creo que es por eso que ya no me siento tan mal como antes, es increíble lo que una simple palabra te puede hacer sentir mejor.

"no puedo creer que me hayas aceptado!" dijo Derek sentándose a mi lado.

"aceptar que?"

"ir conmigo"

"oh, eso… si bueno, creo que era necesario"

Derek se me quedo viendo –" estas huyendo de Callie?"

"que? Claro que no"

El se me quedo mirando, -" no deberías mentir Mark, sabes, al único que mentirías seria a ti, por que a mi enserio me gusta la idea que vengas conmigo sin importar la razón, pero tu, bueno simplemente te engañarías"

Odio cuando tiene razón –"ok… si, estoy 'tecnicamente' huyendo de Callie, pero es que , aunque estoy superándolo, duele al verla con alguien mas, no se si algún dia la dejare de amar como lo hago ahora, pero si eso pasa no será de la noche a la mañana, asi que prefiero dejarla, ella tiene ahora a alguien que la cuide mas de lo que ya hacia Addison, y creo que estará bien sin mi… además yo necesito una nueva vocación"

"ok, solo si tu estas de acuerdo… aun asi, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo, y quien sabe, todo puede pasar, a lo mejor Cal, si se fija en ti" me gustaría creerlo, pero yo se que no es asi.

"como sea, vamos a comer" digo, queriendo cambiar ya de tema.

…

POV ARIZONA.

Hoy viene Callie a comer, espero que mi mamá realmente se comporte, no quiero que me averígüense con fotos o anécdotas de mi infancia.

Calliope ha tenido miedo que no le caerá bien a mi mamá, pero yo se que si lo hara, con solo ser ella misma, lograra que mi mamá se enamore de ella.

Mi madre hizo pollo en salsa de naranja, de postre un flan. De pensarlo se me hace agua la boca.

Escucho que tocan el timbre y voy corriendo, hasta mi mamá se sorprendió lo rápido en que llegue a la puerta, me detuvo, respiere profundo y abri la puerta, para poder ver a Callie.

"Arizona… espero no llegar muy tarde"

"no, claro que no, mi mamá apenas termino la comida, asi que estas a tiempo… pasa", mi hice un lado para que entrara.

"tu debes ser Callie… la novia de mi hija" fue demasiado tarde cuando me di la vuelta, mi mamá estaba abrazándola y Callie estaba toda roja, no si, si por lo que mi mamá dijo o por que la estaba asfixiando.

"mamá, déjala respirar" le dije.

"lo siento mucho" respondió mi mamá, viendo que Callie regresaba a su color natural.

"no se preocupe, estoy bien"

"que bueno, ahora podemos empezar a comer, ya puse la mesa" con eso mi mamá se alejo, y nosotras detrás de ella.

…

La comida estaba bien, hasta que mi mamá empezó un interrogatorio.

"asi que Callie, como se conocieron usted y mi hija?"

"mamá!" esto es vergonzoso, ahora se que cuando una mamá te dice que no te dejara en vergüenza frente a tu novia/o, esta lo hará.

"esta bien Arizona, es algo normal" Callie hablo, mientras apretó mi mano, yo solo asentí con una sonrisa. –" Sra. Robbins… "

"dime Barbara, Sra, lo hace sonar muy viejo"

"esta bien… Barbara" mi mamá sonrió-" yo estaba caminando hacia la parada del autobús, cuando sentí que alguien se tropezó conmigo y cayo encima de mi… era Arizona,… asi nos conocimos"

"bonito encuentro" dijo mi mamá, mientras se me quedaba viendo. Para mi suerte mi mamá no hizo mas preguntas, pero en cambio terminamos jugando monopoly , que son como 5 horas de juego, y me aburre mucho, pero mi mamá y Calliope parecían muy emocionadas con jugarlo, asi que no pude negarme.

Yo me quede en bancarrota en 30 minutos, y tanto Cal como mi mamá se burlaron de mi, en defensa, a mi no me gusta este juego.

Callie y mi mamá, jugaron como 4 horas con 30 minutos, las daban un poco de miedo, son muy competitivas, pero al final gano… Calliope.

" este fue un buen juego" dijo mi mamá. A mi me pareció muy aburrido.

"lo mismo digo se—Barbara, hace tiempo que no jugaba asi"

"oh, vamos, hay mejores juegos" hago berrinche.

"solo lo dices por que perdiste" dice mi mamá, Cal solo sonríe y apruba lo que ha dicho mi mamá.-" bueno tengo cosas que hacer, asi que las dejo, chicas" y se fue.

"tu mamá me cae bien, es muy amable" dijo Callie.

"bueno, eso cree mi mamá de ti, le caíste bien… quieres ir a dar una vuelta?"

"claro"

Caminamos 30 minutos dando vueltas alrededor de la manzana, ya que lo único que queríamos era pasar tiempo juntas, hablamos de mil cosas y a la vez de nada, solo era querer escuchar las voz de la otra.

Regresamos a mi casa, terminamos viendo la tele junto con mi mamá, para ver una serie que le gusta, yo realmente no le preste atención, todo el tiempo solo estuve viendo a Callie.

Y antes de que anocheciera, Callie y yo nos despedimos, y en conclusión este ha sido uno de los mejores dias de mi vida.

" asi que mi hija ha sido domada" dijo mi mamá, por Dios, a veces siento que mi mamá le gusta dejarme avergonzar mas veces de lo normal.

"mamá! No soy un león o un tigre, como para ser domado"

"cálmate, solo decía, además se nota que harías cualquier cosa por Callie, solo quiero que siempre hagas las cosas correctamente"

"mamá, si haría cualquier cosa por Callie, pero no creo que tenga que hacer algo tan drástico, todo esta bien, además la amo"

"owww, mi hija esta creciendo"

"mamá! Voy hacer mi tarea" dije queriendo parar esto, es un poco raro… pero me siento feliz.

…

POV CALLIE.

Hoy ha sido un excelente dia, hace tiempo que no me sentia en… familia, jugar con su mamá, pasar tiempo con ella, todo fue fantástico.

Escucho que tocan la puerta, supongo que es Mark.

"adelante" digo, para ver, efectivamente es Mark.

"hey Callie, supe que no estuviste hoy en casa" él siempre parece tan sereno, es algo que me gusta de él.

"si, fui con Arizona a su casa" Mark agacho la mirada, pero luego me volvió a ver con una gran sonrisa, todavía me pregunto si Mark, realmente me ama? Pero creo que será mejor no preguntar.

"eso es increíble Callie"

"si, lo fue, su mamá es encantadora y muy amable, pase un gran momento"

"me alegro que tu relación funcione"

"yo igual" el medio una mirada triste, pero cambio rápidamente.

" asi que por que no jugamos un rato, ya sabes"

"creo que tu siempre vienes por que tengo consolas de videojugo"

"es que son el sueño de todo hombre" me alegro que todavía puedo seguir bromeando con él. Pasamos un buen rato, y ahora pienso que hare si realmente desaparece de mi vida… no quiero que se vaya, es como mi hermano y lo quiero tanto, solo espero que todo esto mejore.

…

Dos semanas despues.

POV ARIZONA.

Hoy voy a llevar a Callie a cenar, pensaba hacerlo común e ir a un restaurante, tengo el suficiente dinero para eso, pero me quede pensando que eso era demasiado común y Callie merece cosas únicas al igual que ella. Pero ahora siento que necesito un regalo y no se que darle. se que la cena será romántica por que habrá lluvia de estrellas, el cielo despejado y la luna como testigo de nuestro amor, creo que será fenomenal pero aun asi necesito un regalo.

"Cariño!" grito mi mamá, baje las escaleras corriendo.

" si mamá?" pregunto cuando llego a ella.

" tu hermano te envió esta caja" dijo dándome una caja mediana envuelta con papel.

"por que?" me la quede mirando.

"le hable de tu situación actual con Callie y el dijo que enviaría algo para ustedes"

"bueno, entonces la abriré" quite la envoltura y vi que era un caja para collar, de color azul oscuro, lo abrí y tanto yo como mi mamá nos quedamos con la boca abierta, esto era lo que necesitaba para Callie…. Aparte tenia una notita.

Le leí y me quede asombrada con lo romántico que puede ser mi hermano, aparte de que me desea buenas cosas.

…

Eran las 9 : 45 de la noche, Callie y yo comimos, hablamos de la escuela, de los deportes que nos gustan, donde supe que ella no era muy deportista, en si, de nosotras.

Despues de un rato nos acostamos en el pasto, siguiendo hablando.

"mira Arizona" dijo Callie que miraba como la lluvia de estrellas comenzaba. Yo sonreí como ella las veía con tanta emoción, asi que los próximos minutos nos quedamos calladas y maravilladas con las cosas hermosas que hace el universo. Antes de que terminara la lluvia de estrellas, saque la cajita y la abri, para que cuando volteara Callie la viera. No paso mucho para que Callie mirara las medallitas.

…

POV CALLIE.

Esta cena era la mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida, y mas por la lluvia de estrellas, nunca en mi vida habia visto una. Cuando termino ese show tan hermoso, me gire para ver a Arizona, peor me dio una gran sorpresa.

Eran dos medallitas que estaban unidas, un corazón dendro de un circulo, de color plateado. Tenia lo que parecía pequeños diamantes incrustados, era … hermoso.

Arizona los separo, sacando el corazón del circulo.

" mi hermanos me los envio" comenzó a hablar Arizona, y que bueno por que yo estaba sin palabras –" mi hermano dijo que es simobolo de nuestro amor…" parecía un poco nerviosa, pero se veía adorable, mientras agarraba la medallita –" te puedes dar la vuelta por favor, es decir, si aceptas que te lo ponga"

"si" dije dándome la vuelta, mientras ella comenzó a ponérmelo, segundos depues me dio el de circulito para que se lo pusiera.

" gracias Arizona"

"no hay de que, mi hermano dijo que el corazón simboliza nosotras y que el circulo el amor que nos proteje de cualquier cosa... no tienes que llorar" dijo en pánico cuando vio que tenia lagrimas.-" si no te gusto yo me …"

"no, no es eso… es que nadia me habia dicho tanto que me ama y que me diera un símbolo de eso, es muy tierno Arizona, me gusto… gracias"

"ya te dije que no tienes de que… y si, te amo, mas de lo que pensaba"

"yo igual te amo"

Y con esto se que esta noche ha sido la mejor de todas y no creo que nada lo pueda superar, cada vez que estoy con Arizona siento que todo es como un sueño del que no quiero despertar, pero doy gracias a Dios que es de verdad.

…

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo__  
__es todo lo que quiero hacer__  
__y a tu lado puedo ser__  
__solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)__  
__solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)..._

_Para siempre niña para siempre estar contigo_

_Estar contigo (estar contigo)__  
__es como un sueño (es como un sueño)__  
__del que no quiero despertar__  
__cierro los ojos y no estas__Vivir contigo es mi deseo (es mi deseo)__  
__es todo lo que quiero hacer (que quiero hacer)__  
__y a tu lado puedo ser__  
__solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)__  
__solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)_

…

**NOTA: **espero que les agrade y gracias por leer.


End file.
